Le retour du père
by nictus
Summary: Au détour d'une enquête Horatio retrouve son père... Mais les retrouvailles ne sont pas très joyeuses. Spoilers saison 4, 5 6 et 7: Marisol est toujours vivante, Kyle est présent. Attention Couple Calleigh/Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **:

Le téléphone sonna. Une main se tendit pour l'attraper, tâtonna sur la table de chevet un instant avant de le trouver.

_ Allô ? fit une voix endormie, tandis qu'un grognement de protestation se faisait entendre à côté.

_ _Horatio_ ?

_ Non…. Je vous le passe.

Elle posa le téléphone et se tourna vers la forme à ses côtés pour la secouer.

_ Chéri… Chéri réveille-toi !

_ Oui ? murmura Horatio d'une voix endormie, tandis que sa femme se pelotonnait contre lui.

_ _On_ _a une morte dans une bicoque près des Everglades, venez_.

_ Franck, protesta le chef de l'équipe de jour, il est cinq heures… C'est à l'équipe de nuit de s'en occuper !

_ _Non, vous devez venir, ordre du shérif_.

_ Bon, j'arrive.

Péniblement, il s'extirpa de son lit, regarda sa femme qui allongée sur le lit semblait bouder.

_ Rendors-toi ma chérie, lui murmura-t-il. Je reviens.

_ Tu as ta chemise bleue de propre… Reviens vite…

Horatio l'embrassa doucement. Et attendit qu'elle se rendorme, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla.

*****

« J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de m'avoir réveillé à cette heure ! fit-il à Franck qui l'attendait appuyé à sa voiture.

_ Heureusement que vous m'aviez dit que vous arriviez ! Je vous ai appelé le premier, et Wolfe et Boa Vista sont arrivés avant vous !

_ J'ai une vie de famille Franck ! Plaignez-vous ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un café !

A ce moment Calleigh et Eric arrivèrent. Eux aussi peinaient à garder les yeux ouverts. Les trois CSI se saluèrent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda la jeune femme en baillant.

Franck leur récapitula la situation.

_ Vous en faites une tête, tous les trois ! remarqua Natalia. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_ Mon lit me manque, fit Eric, faisant sourire son beau-frère et Calleigh.

_ Même chose, fit celle-ci.

_ Bon, Mr Wolfe, Mrs Boa Vista, relevés d'indices, Calleigh et Eric, photos.

Tous obtempèrent. Calleigh et Eric heureux que leur chef ne leur ait pas confié quelque chose de trop minutieux.

_ Ils sont ensemble ? Demanda Franck en désignant le couple.

Horatio haussa les épaules.

_ Vous devez bien le savoir, il s'agit de votre beau-frère !

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.

_ Et notre victime ? demanda l'expert

_ Pas de papiers, rien. C'est ce couple qui l'a trouvé. Il faisait une randonnée dans le coin et ont vu cette bicoque, quand ils sont entrés, elle était là. Alexx est déjà là.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans ladite bicoque pour y trouver la légiste penchée sur le cadavre d'une jeune femme. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

_ Bonjour Horatio.

_ Bonjour Alexx, alors ?

_ La prochaine fois je coupe mon portable ! Mon mari a adoré répondre au téléphone à cinq heures du matin !

_ Croyez-moi, ma femme aussi, fit Horatio. Et notre victime ?

_ Etranglée, pauvre chérie, fit la légiste. Je dirais que l'heure du décès se situe approximativement vers les deux heures du matin. J'en saurais plus à l'autopsie. »

Les deux policiers la laissèrent emmener le corps dans son domaine, la morgue. Horatio et Franck interrogèrent les victimes, mais n'apprirent rien.

« Il nous faudrait votre ADN, fit Horatio. Simple demande de routine. Je vais introduire ce coton-tige dans votre bouche pour récolter un peu de cellules. Rassurez-vous c'est indolore. Que faisiez-vous dans ce secteur si tôt ?

_ Nous nous promenions, fit la femme. Rien de tel qu'une ballade matinale pour vous remettre d'aplomb.

_ Merci, fit Franck tandis qu'Horatio leur prenait un peu d'ADN. Ce sera tout. Mais je vous demande de ne pas quitter la ville pendant la durée de l'enquête.

Entre-temps, Calleigh et Eric avaient terminé les photos et les deux autres leur relevé. Les experts repartirent vers le labo.

****

En arrivant, Eric et Calleigh se précipitèrent vers la cafetière et se servirent une grande tasse de café pour tenter de se réveiller. Horatio suivit leur exemple et s'assit à la table. Les coudes posés sur la table, il se frottait les yeux, tentant vainement de se réveiller. Il étouffa un bâillement. En face de lui, Eric essayait vainement de garder les yeux ouverts, tandis que la tête de Calleigh reposait sur son épaule. La jeune femme semblait s'être rendormie. Horatio sourit à ce spectacle.

« Mari n'a pas trop râlé que tu partes à cette heure ? demanda Eric en baillant.

_ Non, elle sait très bien où je voudrais rester dans ces cas-là…

_ Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être dans mon lit !

**_ **Au moins quelqu'un**,** fit Horatio en montrant Calleigh d'un signe de tête.

_ En effet, fit Eric, passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

_ J'avoue que j'irais volontiers me recoucher…

_ Nous avons apporté l'ADN à Valera, fit Ryan claironnant. Natalia va lui donner un coup de main parce qu'elle est over-bookée !

Il fit sursauter les deux hommes et réveilla Calleigh en sursaut. Elle lui adressa un regard de reproche. Et reprit un café.

_ Il faut dormir la nuit ! remarqua le jeune homme en regardant son boss et les deux autres.

_ On a une vie après le labo, fit Eric. Et en toute franchise, je ne pensais pas venir travailler si tôt !

_ Quand on ne sait pas faire la bringue, on ne la fait pas.

_ Ne la ramène pas !

_ Eric, fit Horatio, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son beau-frère. Du calme. Calleigh et toi allez vous recoucher. Et revenez ce midi. Je vous appelle si on a une autre enquête. Mr Wolfe sans commentaire. Examinez les indices que vous avez relevés, je vais voir Alexx. »

****

Lors qu'il pénétra dans la salle d'autopsie, la légiste venait de terminer l'autopsie. Elle sourit en voyant le lieutenant.

_ Je vous attendais justement. Connexion de pensée…

_ Ou hasard, fit Horatio. Alors ?

_ Elle a bien été violée. Le prélèvement est au labo ADN. De plus j'ai découvert une poudre étrange dans ses cheveux… regardez.

Elle lui tendit un petit pot en verre contenant une poudre grise. Horatio l'examina.

_ Probablement de la poussière…

_ Grise comme ça ? Non je ne pense pas. Nous serons fixés quand vous l'aurez analysé.

_ Sinon quoi d'autre ?

_ Le corps a été déplacé. Regardez ces marques sur ses pieds et les tâches de lividité. Quelqu'un a bougé le corps.

_ Autrement dit, la scène de crime n'est pas le lieu où on a découvert le corps… Reste à trouver où ! Tiens… regarde. On dirait une marque de bague sur son annulaire gauche.

_ En effet, fit la jeune femme. Pauvre petite… mariée ou fiancée et maintenant morte… Et enceinte.

_ Enceinte ? interrogea Horatio. Et de combien ?

_ Je dirais deux mois et demi. Pauvre chérie, murmura-t-elle pour la jeune femme, ton fiancé doit t'attendre… Vous avez une identification ?

_ Non… peut-être que les empreintes nous dirons quelque chose ou son ADN. Merci Alexx.

_ Mais de rien ! Puis-je aller me recoucher ? Mon service ne devait commencer que dans une heure !

_ Vas-y. J'ai déjà renvoyé Eric et Calleigh au fond de leur lit.

_ Au fait, sont-ils ensemble ?

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Alexx n'insista pas. Horatio fit un saut par son bureau pour récupérer un dossier et regarda avec envie le canapé défoncé qui occupait l'un des coins de la pièce. Combien de nuits avait-il passé là, pendant une enquête ? Il ne les comptait plus, mais beaucoup moins depuis son mariage avec Marisol… Marisol ! Il regarda sa montre et réfréna l'envie de l'appeler. Il n'était que sept heures… elle dormait encore. Avec un sourire, il contempla la photo qui trônait sur son bureau. Sa photo de mariage. Un bâillement lui fit sentir un manque de caféine et il se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

« Dès que cette enquête est bouclée je pars en vacances…

Il se servit une bonne dose de café, sans l'habituel nuage de lait qu'il rajoutait. Et avala d'une traite sa tasse de café.

****

« Vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Ryan en pénétrant dans le labo où Horatio examinait au microscope la poussière trouvée par Alexx.

_ Je m'occupe de la poudre qu'Alexx a trouvée. Et vous ? Quelque chose avec l'ADN ?

_ Non, rien pour le moment. L'ADN n'est pas fiché.

_ Je veux que vous preniez Natalia avec vous. Je sais, elle s'occupe de l'ADN. Mais pour l'heure, retournez là où on a découvert le corps. D'après Alexx, il a été déplacé. Examinez chaque recoin. Je vous enverrai Eric et Calleigh quand ils reviendront.

Ryan hocha la tête et disparut au moment où le bip du spectromètre de masse retentissait. Horatio jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille sortant de l'imprimante.

_ Mr Wolfe !

L'autre revint aussitôt, intrigué.

_ Je sais ce que vous devez chercher. La poussière est, en fait, de la cocaïne. Cherchez tout ce qui peut s'apparenter à de la drogue.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_ Et ils reviennent quand ?

_ Ce midi. Allez. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Le jeune homme obtempéra, mais Horatio fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Depuis quelque temps, il semblait taciturne, lui si volubile. Seule Alexx arrivait à en tirer quelque chose. Il devrait s'occuper de cela. C'était tout de même étrange… Remettant ses cogitations à plus tard, il se rendit aux labos des empreintes.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Eric s'étira en baillant et regarda son réveil. Il était neuf heures et demie passées. Il sourit en voyant la forme lovée contre lui. Doucement, précautionneusement, il se leva et prépara le petit-déjeuner après avoir pris une bonne douche qui acheva de le réveiller. Il attrapa un plateau et y mit une tasse de café ainsi que deux toasts. Puis il retourna dans la chambre. La jeune femme dormait toujours. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. La jeune femme grogna. Et quelques minutes plus tard, deux yeux verts encore bouffis de sommeil mais emplis d'un doux reproche le fixèrent. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, fit-il doucement. Il est l'heure…

_ Quelle heure ?

_ Il va être dix heures

Protestations.

_ Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner…

_ Tu es un amour !

_ Je sais !

Ils échangèrent un sourire par-dessus la tasse de café qu'elle buvait. Ils se préparèrent sans un mot, après un petit-déjeuner pris côte à côte dans une ambiance tendre.

*****

Horatio s'étira, le dos douloureux. Après l'analyse de la poussière trouvée sur les cheveux de la victime et le départ de Ryan, il avait décidé de s'occuper des vêtements de la victime. Il se mit à bailler. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer dormir. D'un pas lourd, il regagna son bureau. Aucun appel. L'horloge indiquait presque onze heures. Décidant qu'un bon café lui ferait le plus grand bien, il prit pour la seconde fois de la journée, la direction de la salle de repos, déserte. Ryan et Natalia se trouvaient sur la scène de crime, Calleigh et Eric au fond de leur lit. D'un air las, il contempla la cafetière vide. Les placards étaient vides, pas un seul paquet de café ! Rien ! Le réfrigérateur contenait bien une bouteille de jus de fruits, mais Ryan y avait écrit son nom en gros à l'aide d'un feutre indélébile. Et puis le jus de fruit ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait quelque chose de plus fort. Il prit une mine dégoûtée en pensant à la machine à café du hall d'entrée. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de leur appartement.

« _Bonjour !_ fit la voix de Marisol._ Vous êtes bien chez Horatio et Marisol Caine. Nous ne sommes pas disponibles pour le moment mais laissez-nous un message !_

Horatio raccrocha et fronça les sourcils. Mais où était-elle ? Il l'appela sur son portable.

_ _Allô ?_

_ Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormi ?

_ _Mieux si tu étais revenu ! _

_ Je suis désolé, fit Horatio d'une voix tendre. J'aurais aimé, mais je n'ai pas pu. Et Eric et Calleigh sont rentrés chez eux. Je ne peux laisser Ryan et Natalia seuls.

_ _Admettons… Tu as intérêt à rentrer à l'heure ce soir. _

Il sentit un vague reproche dans sa voix.

_ Je t'invite au restaurant si tu veux.

_ _Où ?_

_ Surprise. Suivi d'une soirée rien que toi et moi. Sans personne d'autre.

_ _Je suis partante. Mais il faut que je me trouve quelque chose pour ce soir… _

_ Tu es parfaite telle que tu es. Pas besoin de fanfreluches.

_ _Flatteur va !_

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

__ Entre autres choses… Le reste ne se dit pas au téléphone._

_ Oh… je vois. Tu me les diras ce soir alors… Que dirais-tu si nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner ensemble ? Je sais qu'il est tard mais ce n'est pas gênant. Alors ?

__ J'allais te le proposer_.

Horatio se retourna. Il lui semblait avoir entendu la voix de sa femme en écho derrière lui. Ce qui ne pouvait pas arriver. A moins que… Ses yeux balayèrent le couloir. Il finit par la voir. Elle avançait vers lui, accompagnée de Calleigh et Eric. Elle l'embrassa doucement et ne lâcha plus sa main. Ils s'assirent autour de la table Marisol et Horatio d'un côté, Calleigh et Eric de l'autre.

_ On a pensé aux croissants, fit Calleigh en exhibant un sac en papier.

_ Je t'ai ramené du café. Du vrai, ajouta Marisol. Pas comme cet infect bouillon que vous buvez toute la journée.

Elle scruta le visage de son mari.

_ Tu sembles fatigué, fit-elle d'un ton soucieux.

_ Moins que toi, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, le couple oublia les deux personnes présentes.

_ Mais je vais bien.

En face d'eux, Eric et Calleigh souriaient en voyant leur boss ainsi. Lui qui n'était pas des plus démonstratifs…

_ J'imagine que Ryan a dû faire la tête quand tu nous as renvoyés ?

_ Un peu oui. Mais je l'ai mis sur le terrain avec Natalia.

Horatio bailla et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa femme qui lui caressa les cheveux, les remettants en place. Le lieutenant avala son croissant et un café, cependant, les caresses de Marisol ajoutée aux bavardages des trois autres suffirent à le faire plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Eric sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, son beau-frère terminait sa nuit, appuyé sur sa femme. Il sursauta quand son portable sonna.

_ _Horatio ? C'est Valera. J'ai une identification pour la victime des Everglades. _

_ J'arrive.

Il soupira et se resservit un café. Après avoir avalé deux cafés, il se sentait un peu mieux réveiller. Et se leva.

_ Je dois y aller. Valera a quelque chose. Une identification pour notre victime…

_ Laissez, fit Calleigh. J'y vais. A tout de suite.

_ Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, fit Eric.

Horatio sourit par-dessus sa tasse mais ne dit rien. Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

_ Ryan, répondit-il à la question d'Eric. Je vais lui dire d'aller se reposer quelques heures, et de dire la même chose avec Natalia.

_ Et toi ?

_ Eh bien, moi, j'irai examiner la maison de notre victime.

Marisol fit la moue. Ryan et Natalia arrivèrent.

_ Bonjour Marisol ! Nous n'avons quasiment rien trouvé, fit la jeune femme, un air las sur le visage.

_ Quasiment rien c'est mieux que rien du tout, dit Eric, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil.

_ J'ai trouvé une sorte de poudre qui ressemble à ce que vous avez trouvé, annonça Ryan. Je l'analyse sitôt que j'aurai bu un café.

_ Non, vous deux allez vous reposer un peu, fit Horatio en se resservant une tasse de café. Allez, filez. Revenez dans deux heures. C'est un ordre.

Les deux CSI obtempérèrent et quittèrent la salle de repos au moment où Calleigh arrivait avec la feuille des résultats.

_ J'ai un nom. Ysia Fenimount, elle était fichée. On avait rien eu parce que nous avions regardé dans le fichier des personnes disparues. Mais heureusement pour nous, elle avait été fichée Vous vous souvenez du braquage de l'épicerie sur [XXX], on avait relevé son ADN parce qu'elle faisait partie des suspects, mais on a jamais rien trouvé contre elle. J'ai appelé Franck. Il nous rejoint chez elle.

_ Bien, j'y vais.

Horatio se tourna vers sa femme.

_ On se voit ce soir alors ? Je te prends à la fin de mon service ?

_ Chéri, il faut que tu te reposes !

_ Mais…

_ Marisol a raison, fit Calleigh. Nous ne sommes pas couchés très tôt hier soir et vous êtes debout depuis cinq heures du matin. Vous ne ferez rien de bon si vous ne vous reposez pas ! Je vais m'occuper de la maison de la victime et Eric de cette fameuse poudre.

Les trois firent front contre lui et le lieutenant dut s'incliner.

_ Je ne peux pas quitter le labo. Le shérif m'a demandé de diriger l'enquête.

_ Eh bien restez ici. Mais dans votre bureau.

Il soupira. Les deux femmes et Eric échangèrent un regard amusé. Horatio voulut se resservir un café, mais sa femme l'en empêcha.

_ C'est ton troisième. Sans compter ceux que tu as dû boire depuis le début de ton service. Tu ne vas plus dormir !

_ C'est le but.

Il eut droit à un regard noir. Calleigh et Eric partirent, tandis qu'Horatio allait dans son bureau, sa femme sur les talons.

_ Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Oui. Je veux que tu te reposes.

Ils s'installèrent dans le vieux sofa complètement défoncé et bavardèrent, perdus dans leur bulle, Marisol blottie dans les bras de son mari.

*****

Un coup à la porte les fit redescendre sur terre. Horatio leva les yeux et vit une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Faites, fit Horatio en se levant. Bonjour Rick.

Mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant Marisol, à présent debout à côté de son mari dont elle tenait la main.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Ma femme, Marisol. Mari, voici Rick Stetler, des affaires internes.

_ Marisol ? Marisol Delko ? demanda Stetler.

_ Delko Caine, rectifia Horatio avec un léger sourire.

_ Vous avez épousé l'une des suspects d'une affaire de drogue ? Et depuis quand ?

Horatio soupira. A ses côtés, Marisol se raidit. Il raffermit sa prise sur la main de sa femme.

_ Cette affaire a été classée, Rick. Vous le savez, c'est vous-même qui l'avais bouclée. Et je suis libre d'épouser qui je veux !

_ Et votre carrière ? Cela ferait mauvais effet si ça se savait.

Horatio inspira profondément.

_ Rick, fit-il d'une voix basse mais ferme. Je me moque de ma carrière. J'aime Marisol et elle ne sera jamais une ombre sur ma carrière, au contraire. C'est la plus belle promotion qui ait pu m'arriver.

_ Je dérange ? demanda Eric en pénétrant à son tour dans le bureau.

_ Oui.

_ Non, fit Horatio. Un problème Eric ?

_ Non, j'ai analysé la poudre trouvée par Ryan. Voici le résultat. Cocaïne. Ça correspond à la poudre trouvée dans ses cheveux. Notre victime semble être une toxico.

_ Sembler n'est pas être, fit Marisol dans une parfaite imitation de son mari qui fit sourire les deux hommes de sa vie.

_ Que me vouliez-vous Rick ? demanda Horatio

_ Je voulais les dossiers des évaluations de votre équipe.

Horatio fouilla un instant parmi la pile de dossiers qui attendait qu'il s'en occupe et tendit quatre dossiers à Stetler.

_ Et je les ai fait contresigner par le directeur du département, annonça-t-il. Pour ne pas que l'on dise que je favorise un membre de mon équipe en raison de notre lien de parenté.

_ Merci. Mrs Caine, Delko. »

Stetler salua et s'en alla, dossier en main.

****

Calleigh pénétra dans la maison de la victime à la suite de Tripp. Elle arriva dans un grand séjour. Avec sur la droite une porte et une arcade. Ils poursuivirent la visite vers la cuisine ; Ils passèrent ensuite dans la salle de bain, la chambre, un bureau-bibliothèque et une salle pleine de percussion, une batterie, un xylophone, un marimba, des djembés. Sur une table calée entre la fenêtre et le xylophone se trouvait un métronome, des baguettes de différentes sortes et une pile de partition annotées ;

_ Vous commencez par quoi ? demanda Franck ; Pensez-vous en avoir pour un moment ?

_ Et c'est peu de chose de le dire. Mais, allez-y.

_ Non, je vais vous aider. J'interroge les voisins. On verra si on peut trouver quelque chose.

_ Je vais commencer par les instruments, même si je pense n'y trouver que ses empreintes.

Après avoir enfilé une paire de gants, Calleigh s'attaqua à photographier tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle prit des empreintes sur tout les instruments, mais rien de concluant. Elle alla dans le bureau, où tout un pan de mur était consacré aux livres de partitions et aux magazines sur les percussions. Mais là aussi, elle fit choux blanc. Elle emballa l'ordinateur en se disant que çà intéresserait Cooper. Puis vint la chambre, où elle trouva le plus de choses : une boîte de préservatif dans la table de nuit ; Elle plongea la pièce dans le noir, mis ses lunettes oranges et sortit l'ALS. _Elle trouva des traces de sécrétion humaine sur le lit._ Mais difficile de dire comme çà si c'est de la transpiration, du sang, du sperme ou de l'urine. Elle fit un prélèvement et enleva le drap pour le mettre dans un sac en papier. Après avoir remis la lumière, elle regarda sous le lit et trouva un préservatif usagé qu'elle emballa et étiqueta comme le reste après l'avoir photographié. Le linge dans l'armoire était rangé, repassé. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour y trouver deux brosses à dents qu'elle prit et de la mousse à raser. Les serviettes étaient pliées et rangées par ordre de grandeur, les produits de bains également. Elle trouva dans un tiroir de la commode du linge pour homme. Chose étrange, il n'y avait aucune photo d'homme dans la chambre ni même dans la maison. Perplexe, Calleigh continua ses recherches. Un panier contenait divers bijoux. Elle passa à la cuisine. Le frigo était plein. La vaisselle faite. Tout était propre. Le séjour prit plus de temps : Les rideaux étaient ouverts, pas une poussière sur les meubles. Mais, elle trouva des traces récentes de fluide corporel sur le canapé.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Oui. Melle Fenimount avait un petit-ami ou un fiancé.

_ Pas d'arme du crime ?

_ Je n'ai rien vu de suspect. L'assassin l'a sans doute pris avec lui. Et vous ?

_ Sans histoire, elle recevait la visite régulière d'un homme mais sans plus… Ils n'ont pas de description et encore moins de nom. Sa pièce de musique était insonorisée. Elle faisait découvrir la musique aux enfants de l'immeuble. Elle partait parfois le soir et revenait le lendemain complètement crevée. Elle partait tôt et revenait tard. Sans histoire. Et hier soir, personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu.

_ Le refrain habituel. Soupira la jeune femme ; Bon, allez on rentre au labo ; Débriefing à 17h30. Horatio veut vous voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Calleigh arriva peu après le déjeuner, Horatio qui n'avait pas pu dormir une seule minute, tombait littéralement de fatigue. Fort heureusement pour lui, un café avait élu domicile en face du labo. Il venait de faire réchauffer son repas quand la jeune femme entra dans la salle de repos. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quant au niveau d'épuisement de son chef.

_ Une fana de musiques, fit-elle en sortant sa gamelle du frigo. Une pièce entière avec des percussions et une bibliothèque avec rien que des partitions et des magazines sur le sujet. Mais, j'ai pu trouver son employeur, une boîte qui s'appelle _Martin's and co tourism._. D'après les dossiers empilés sur le bureau, je dirais que c'est dans la location de meublé pour les touristes. Sinon rien.

_ C'est déjà ça, souligna Eric en arrivant. Nous avons un nom, une adresse et un employeur. Bon appétit vous deux ! Qui s'occupe de l'employeur ?

_ J'irais y faire un tour cet après-midi, répondit le lieutenant. En attendant, je vais voir Alexx pour le bilan toxico et ensuite, je file.

_ Le bilan toxico sera vite fait, répliqua Eric, comme c'est de la coke qu'on a trouvé dans ses cheveux, je parie un dollar qu'elle était raide quand on l'a tuée.

_ Quelle est la première chose que je t'ai appris ?

_ « N'écoute jamais une femme » ?

_ Non, professionnellement parlant.

_ Attends, il faut que je me souvienne, « Pas de conclusions hâtives, attends les indices ».

_ Voilà. Donc, on attend le bilan, avant de faire des conclusions. Natalia, vous venez avec moi pour le lieu de travail de la victime. »

*****

Un rapide passage au vestiaire, permit à Horatio de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour se maintenir éveillé ensuite, il passa à la morgue.

_ Le bilan est sur la table. Lui jeta Alexx penchée sur un autre cadavre celui d'un homme cette fois. Diazepam, ajouta-t-elle ; Deux fois la dose habituelle utilisée. Il voulait vraiment abuser d'elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Mais, il y a aussi de la cocaïne** le taux est très prés de zéro, elle devait sans doute arrêter de se shouter, un examen des cheveux devrait le confirmer**.

_ Merci Alexx. »

*****

« Elle a été droguée et elle s'est droguée, leur annonça Horatio, Diazepam et Cocaïne **bien que le taux soit négligeable**.

_ Elle devait planer et pas qu'un peu. Commenta Ryan en parcourant le rapport, rien que la dose de Diazépam aurait suffi à assommer un éléphant. Elle se droguait en plus ? Le cocktail explosif !

_ Calleigh, Ryan, essayez de voir si elle avait des amis ou de la famille, peut-être un mari ou un fiancé qui l'attendrait. Voyez également si on a déposé un avis de recherche on ne sait jamais. Natalia, nous allons à son travail, cela nous donnera une idée sur sa personnalité. Eric, Calleigh a rapporté l'ordinateur, je veux que tu l'examines avec Cooper. Vous en tirerez peut-être quelque chose. Appelez-moi si vous avez quelque chose. On se retrouve dans mon bureau à 17h30 pour un débriefing. »

Le groupe se sépara et chacun partit à son travail. Ils étaient épuisés. Malgré les protestations de Natalia, le lieutenant se refusa à la laisser conduire le Hummer.

*****

Ils arrivèrent à l'agence de tourisme, fichée en plein cœur de Biscayne Bay, la façade colorée se perdait dans les décors fastueux des agences, des hôtels, des magasins de luxe de la rue. Ils attendirent que Franck vienne les rejoindre et ensemble ils entrèrent. Une secrétaire installé à son bureau semblait attendre un éventuel client puisqu'elle racontait sa vie à un homme appuyée au contre le mur derrière.

« Mademoiselle ? demanda Tripp

Un geste impatient de la main la fit taire.

_ Vas-y et alors il t'as dit quoi ?

_ Rien, il préfère rester avec l'autre idiot.

_ Mademoiselle ? Nous souhaiterions…

_ Vous ne voyez pas que je travaille ? l'interrompit la secrétaire.

_ Police de Miami. Rétorqua l'inspecteur. Nous aussi nous travaillons.

La secrétaire et son compagnon rougirent.

_ Excusez-moi… Vous désirez ?

_ Je suis Inspecteur Tripp et voici le lieutenant Caine et Mrs Boa Vista de la police scientifique. Nous souhaiterions parler au directeur.

_ Mr. Martins n'est pas là, il est en congé.

_ Peut-on savoir où ?

_ Il est au Canada.

_ Avez-vous un responsable du personnel ?

_ Non, Mr. Martins rencontre toujours les personnes qu'il souhaite embaucher.

_ Connaissez-vous une certaine Ysia Fenimount ?

_ Ysia ? Oui pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivée ?

_ Comment était-elle ici ? Lui connaissez-vous de la famille ?

_ Non, rien. Elle arrive toujours à l'heure et repart à la fin de la journée sans jamais faire d'heure supp'. Elle parle peu d'elle. Mais, je sais qu'elle a une passion pour la musique. Elle suit même des cours.

_ Où se trouve son bureau ? demanda Horatio. Nous souhaiterions l'examiner.

_ Jonathan va vous y conduire »

*****

« Vous la connaissiez bien Melle Fenimount ? interrogea Natalia.

_ Ysia ? C'est une bonne copine, mais devant Sabine, je ne peux pas trop parler, elle raconte tout à tout le monde comme vous avez pu le voir. On sort souvent ensemble après le boulot.

_ Et hier soir ? Vous êtes sorti ?

_ Non, elle avait un rendez-vous je crois. Mais je ne sais pas avec qui. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Ceci dit, elle travaille bien. Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Melle Fenimount est morte. Répondit Horatio, nous cherchons à savoir ce qui a pu lui arriver. Savez-vous si elle se droguait ?

_ Non, elle ne se droguait pas. Enfin, je pense, je ne…

_ Avait-elle des ennemis ?

_ Pas à ma connaissance.

_ J'ai trouvé çà. Montra Natalia en exhibant un agenda. Et çà, en montrant cette fois un petit sac vide qui avait dû contenir une poudre grisâtre.

_ Ca ressemble à ce qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Cocaïne, dit-elle une fois le coton de tige devenu bleu.

_ Nous vous remercions Mr. Delford. Nous vous demanderons de ne pas quitter la ville. Au cas où nous aurions besoin de vous. »

*****

« C'est étrange, remarqua Natalia, alors qu'ils repartaient vers le labo, avec les indices. Son taux de cocaïne dans le sang est faible et pourtant on en a trouvé dans son bureau et dans ses cheveux. Elle se droguait sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

_ Il faut du temps pour que les symptômes apparaissent et avec un bon maquillage, les cernes et autres signes physiques peuvent être masqué, répartit Horatio Et rien ne nous dit qu'il était à elle. La cocaïne que vous avez trouvée sur la scène de crime était peut-être déjà là avant, et en la respirant, le sang l'a absorbée.

_ Mais le sachet ? demanda la jeune femme. Il a peut-être été mis là par quelqu'un.

_ Méfions-nous des « peut-être », fit sagement le lieutenant. Laissons les indices nous parler. Nous verrons s'il y a des empruntes sur votre sachet.

*****

Le relevé d'empruntes s'avéra négatif. Une emprunte partielle qui ne donna rien et celles de la victime. Horatio passa voir Natalia qui s'occupait de l'agenda.

_ Alors ?

_ Elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain Troy hier soir au café, le nom n'est pas précisé. Sinon, rien. Avant elle devait visiter un gîte pour le faire figurer dans leur brochure à 16h30, situé au nord. J'en ai pris une, histoire de voir. Après, demain elle a rendez-vous à l'atelier de percussion à 20h. Ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

_ Possible, ça dépend. Rien d'autre ?

Le portable du lieutenant sonna.

_ Horatio Caine.

_ _Papa, je suis dans ton bureau, je dois te parler. Tu peux venir ? _

_ J'arrive. Continuez et appelez-moi dès que vous avez quelque chose. »

*****

Il retrouva Kyle dans son bureau. Le jeune homme y faisait les cent pas.

_ Bonjour mon grand. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Papa, j'ai un problème. Maman est partie, elle m'a placé dans un foyer.

_ Elle ne m'a pas prévenu. Fit Horatio. Depuis quand ?

_ Environ une semaine. Je pensais que tu le savais, alors j'attendais que tu viennes mais…

_ Ca ne va pas dans ce foyer ?

_ Si, si mais… Je suis ton fils et je pensais que…

_ Je voudrais t'adopter ?

Kyle acquiesça sans parler.

_ Viens là.

Horatio prit la main de son fils et l'attira dans le canapé.

_ Je suis marié, je préfère que tu le saches. Ma femme, Marisol, sait ,que j'ai un fils. Mais, elle croit que tu es avec ta mère. Il faut d'abord que je lui en parle. Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment le lui annoncer. Elle ne te connaît pas non plus. Il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec Marisol et ensuite que vous fassiez connaissance tous les deux.

_ Tarde pas trop quand même.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, dans ce foyer, ça va ?

_ Si on veut. J'ai un ami c'est tout. Il est sympa.

_ N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin. Je vais faire les démarches pour une adoption, tu porteras mon nom.

Le jeune homme parti, Horatio resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il fut dérangé par Calleigh. La jeune femme remarqua au premier coup d'œil que son chef n'allait pas bien.

_ Horatio, je vous dérange ?

_ Non, tu me déranges jamais. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ J'avais l'intention de retourner là où on a trouvé le cadavre. Quelque chose me semble louche…

_ Quoi donc ? en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Elle a été étranglée, on est d'accord ? Mais Ryan et Natalia n'ont pas trouvé l'arme du crime. Je sais que ça peut-être n'importe quoi mais on ne sait jamais. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. J'ai vu Kyle, un problème ?

_ C'est peu de chose… Disons que Julia est partie en le laissant, je compte l'adopter, mais…

_ Parlez à Marisol. Eric vous le dira. Elle a le droit de savoir. Après tout, vous êtes mariés. Je sais que si c'était moi, j'aimerai bien le savoir.

_ Horatio, fit soudain Ryan, les parents de la victime sont là, pour l'identification. Je les aie appelés.

_ J'y vais. Calleigh, je préfèrerais que tu plonges dans les preuves que tu as ramenées de chez elle et essaie d'avoir ses relevés de téléphone. Vois ce que tu peux y trouver.

_ Mais on cherche quoi exactement ? Je n'aime pas chercher sans savoir ce que je dois chercher.

_ Je sais, mais tant qu'on n'a rien, il faut regarder partout.

Il suivit Ryan et qui l'emmena dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils attendaient anxieux. La mère de la victime avait les cheveux tirés en un chignon bien serré dégageant son visage.

_ Mr et Mrs. Fenimount ? demanda-t-il doucement en entrant dans la pièce. Comme ils hochaient la tête, il se présenta : Lieutenant Horatio Caine, et voici Ryan Wolfe nous sommes de la police scientifique. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, nous allons aller dans mon bureau.

Une fois installés, le père attaqua.

_ Vous avez retrouvé Ysia ? demanda-t-il. C'est pour çà que nous sommes là ? Où est-elle ?

_ Monsieur, fit gravement le lieutenant. Oui, nous l'avons retrouvée ; Votre fille est entre les mains de notre légiste.

_ Morte ?! s'exclama Mrs. Fenimount, ma petite fille est morte ? Mais comment ? Quand ?

_ Elle est décédée aux environs de 2h du matin selon notre légiste. Nous avons retrouvé sons corps dans une cabane des Everglades.

_ Dans les Everglades ? Qu'y faisait-elle ?

_ Bonne question, fit Ryan. Parlez-nous un peu de votre fille.

_ Nous ne nous parlions plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps, commença Mrs. Fenimount en se mouchant. Elle vivait entre sa passion pour les percussions et son travail. Elle sortait de temps à autre avec un collègue, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Elle batifolait à droite à gauche. Je lui avais dit que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences…

_ Elle avait changé ; ajouta son mari. Je la trouvais plus… libre, plus… Elle était étrange, parfois, elle ne venait pas pendant un mois et puis soudain, elle réapparaissait, fatiguée…

_ Fatiguée ? demanda Horatio.

_ Oui, elle avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux, elle était pâle. Quand on lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais elle ne répondait. Elle se renfermait comme une huître.

_ A-t-elle des frères et sœurs ?

_ Oui, un frère, mais il est en Irak. Il n'est pas rentré depuis presque un an.

_ Lui connaissez-vous des amis ?

_ Non. Elle ne nous racontait pas sa vie.

Horatio échangea un regard avec Ryan et secoua la tête imperceptiblement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de leur dire. Ils ignoraient presque tout de la vie de leur fille, il valait mieux se taire pour l'instant.

_ Peut-on la voir ? demanda Mrs. Fenimount.

_ Oui bien sûr venez.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la morgue, Horatio les laissa se plonger dans un silence endeuillé, lui même restait dans ses pensées. La victime avait en effet peu d'écart avec sa femme. Il s'imaginait devoir annoncer à sa belle-famille, la mort de sa femme.

_ Vous êtes marié ? demanda soudain Mrs. Fenimount en regardant la main gauche d'Horatio.

_ Oui.

_ Et vous avez un enfant ?

_ Oui. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez lui dit-il pendant Ryan s'absentait. Mon fils à seize ans.

_ Ysia avait 33 ans, à cet âge, nous aurions aimé qu'elle aie un mari, avec des enfants… Mais… Notre fils n'a pas de femme, pas de petite-amie, rien. Il ne vit que pour sa carrière. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

_ Il n'est jamais trop tard. Dit doucement le lieutenant. J'ai 45 ans, je ne suis marié que depuis un an…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout çà. Mais, il se sentait proche d'eux. Peut-être parce que Marisol a le même âge que leur fille.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce ultra-moderne avec une grande vitre donnant une vue panoramique sur la morgue en dessous, des ordinateurs étaient alignés contre la vitre permettant ainsi d'agrandir un détail sur le corps examiné par le légiste. Alexx se tenait en bas, à côté sur une table se trouvait le corps de Ysia Fenimount. Après un signe de tête d'Horatio, elle découvrit le visage. La réaction fut immédiate, les parents fondirent en larme dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alexx recouvrit la victime pendant que les trois autres quittaient la pièce. Horatio se sentait vidé. Cette enquête le touchait plus qu'aucune autre. Un besoin impérieux le prit de voir sa femme, de se vider la tête ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Il envoya un SMS à Calleigh pour la prévenir et quitta le labo. Il prit le hummer et regagna son appartement. Marisol n'était pas là. Il l'appela.

_ Mari, où es-tu ? Je suis à la maison.

__ Dans l'ascenseur chéri, j'arrive._

Quand elle rentra deux minutes plus tard, Marisol trouva son mari assis dans son fauteuil les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement en s'asseyant sur lui.

_ C'est cette enquête ?

Il ne répondit pas mais la serra contre lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-moi quelque chose ?

_ La jeune femme, notre victime, elle avait ton âge et…

_ Eh, fit Marisol en lui relevant le menton. Je suis là. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul.

_ J'ai failli te perdre une fois… Chaque jour j'ai peur…

_Horatio, mon amour écoute-moi bien : Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant. OK ? Allez viens là.

Elle l'embrassa comme elle savait si bien le faire et déboutonna sa chemise pour parcourir son corps de ses mains et le redécouvrir un fois de plus. L'espace d'un instant notre lieutenant oublia tout.

_ Ecoutes, fit Marisol. On oublie le resto pour ce soir, tu es crevé, tu rentreras, prendras un bain, on dînera tous les deux et ensuite, nous irons nous coucher. Comme çà demain, tu seras en pleine forme pour regarder cette enquête avec un nouvel œil ; Compris ; Et je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Horatio sourit et l'embrassa avant de se rhabiller et de repartir.

« Dans la salle de réunion. Dit-il à Calleigh qui examinait avec les preuves trouvées dans l'appartements de Ysia. Qu'est-ce que tu examines ?

_ J'ai trouvé ce drap chez la victime, couvert de sécrétion ; J'essaie de trouver ce que çà peut être

_ Et ses relevés de téléphone ?

_ Demain, je leur ai dis de se dépêcher.

Quittant la jeune femme, il passa voir ce que faisait Eric qu'il trouva dans le labo de Cooper, l'expert en informatique.

_ Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

_ Des partitions si vous êtes musicien. Répondit Cooper au tac au tac. _ Non, merci alors ?

_ Des dossiers avec des brochures pour son entreprise je pense, des adresses de maison à louer. Ah et des e-mails.

_ Enflammés ajouta Eric. Ecoute çà : « _Je t'aime, je ne_ _peux vivre sans toi, nous avons de besoin de toi. » _ou encore « _Fais-moi l'amour ce soir après mon cours. Je te prendrais… » _Tu vois le genre, nous faisons l'historique de ces conversations avec ce « _flambeurdemusic »_ C'est son pseudo. On a lus aussi toutes ses conversations avec ce monsieur, c'est assez… imagé… Disons que si j'essayais de faire çà à ma copine, elle n'aimerait pas…

_ C'est possible de retrouver le type à qui çà appartient ?

_ Oui, mais là, je n'y arrive pas ; répondit Cooper. Je continue mes recherches.

_ Eric, tu me trouves, Ryan et Natalia et vous me rejoignez dans la salle de réunion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe Franck compris était au rendez-vous. Horatio faisait les cent pas ;

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

_ On sait, commença Calleigh. Qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un homme. Les voisins voyaient régulièrement un homme chez elle. Qu'elle aimait la musique et qu'elle se droguait. Ses empreintes sur le sachet que vous avez trouvé à son bureau le prouvent.

_ Tu as retrouvé de la drogue chez elle ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

_ Les e-mails qu'elle a envoyés vont dans le sens d'une relation passionnelle, annonça Eric. Cooper essaie de trouver les e-mails reçus et l'expéditeur.

_ Crime passionnel ? suggéra Ryan.

_ Ca ne colle pas. Rétorqua Horatio, elle était enceinte. Quand on tue par amour, c'est parce que l'autre veut quitter l'assassin. Or, on a la preuve qu'elle voulait rester avec lui ; Ces mails datent de quand ?

_ Trois jours. Annonça Eric. Ca confirme ce que tu disais.

_ Et quoi d'autre ?

_ Elle a eu rendez-vous avec un certain Troy ; Mais on ne sait pas qui c'est ni à quel café.

_ Je pense savoir où. Coupa Calleigh ; J'ai vu des serviettes avec écrit dessus : _IrishCoffee. _Je comptais y aller. Peut-être que quelqu'un la connaît ;

_ Pas sûr. Et elle a rendez-vous demain à 20h pour un cours de percussion.

_ Sinon, quoi d'autre ?

_ Elle était sérieuse dans son travail. Le seul ami qu'on lui connaisse est Jonathan Delford son collègue, mais il ne sait rien sur sa vie ; Elle se taisait.

_ Et le prof de percussion ? On a son nom ?

_ Non.

_ Elle doit bien l'avoir écrit quelque part. Son téléphone portable ? On l'a ?

_ Non. Répondit Calleigh, elle ne l'avait pas sur elle quand on l'a trouvé. Ni dans son appart. Mais peut-être dans sa voiture… si elle en a une. Par contre, je sais ce que c'est sur le drap du lit : Du sperme !

_ Cette affaire est notre priorité. Déclara Horatio à son équipe. Pour l'heure, allez vous reposer. Demain, Natalia vous vous occupez de l'ADN vous aiderez Valera, Comparaison avec le sperme qu'Alexx a prélevé sur Melle Fenimount et sur le drap et le canapé. Je veux des réponses, un nom ! Ryan et Calleigh, vous me cherchez ce prof de musique et vous me l'amenez ici ; Eric et Franck essayez de me trouver ce Troy, c'est la dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivante. Je m'occupe des relevés de téléphone et je dois parler à son médecin, elle est enceinte de deux mois et demi, elle a dû consulter.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Horatio prit le dossier et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il regarda les photos prises par Calleigh et Eric, mais ne trouva rien. Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer et une migraine le prit. Il décida de rentrer chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Les quatre experts trouvèrent le chef au travail. Il compulsait des fiches, surlignant de temps à autres une ligne entière.

_ Déjà debout ? fit Eric. Tu sais qu'il n'est que neuf heure moins le quart ? Tu es là depuis quand ?

_ Un quart d'heure.

_ Tu sais que tu es marié. Lui rappela le jeune homme. Tu dois t'occuper d'elle. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Non. Nous allons bien. Merci.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Non, rien. J'ai un numéro qu'elle a appelé au moins trois fois en une journée.

_ Tu trouves çà louche ?

_ Non, regarde ta sœur, elle m'appelle au moins cinq fois. Répliqua-t-il en souriant. Mais, je me demande si çà ne serait pas son petit-ami ; Les autres sont là ?

_ Oui, Natalia est avec Valera. Quant à Ryan et Calleigh, ils font un bilan de tous les profs de percussion de Miami. Et, moi, je vais aller m'enfermer dans un bureau pour trouver ce Troy.

Horatio hocha la tête et se replongea dans la liste de téléphone. Il trouva un numéro entrant mais les appels duraient moins d'une minute et ceux à chaque fois et plusieurs fois par jour. Il vérifia çà sur les deux derniers mois pour découvrir que ses suppositions étaient exactes. Il tapa le numéro sur son ordinateur et obtint un nom : Tom Feldman et découvrit non sans surprise qu'une injonction avait été déposé contre lui par Ysia Fenimount trois mois plutôt. Horatio envoya deux policiers le chercher à son domicile.

***

Eric et Franck se rejoignirent à l'Irishcoffee.

_ C'est donc çà ? demanda Tripp. Je croyais que ce genre de café avait disparu…

_ Apparemment pas. Fit Eric. C'était votre jeunesse ?

_ Riez ! rétorqua Franck. J'y passais mes soirées, surtout le week-end. C'était le meilleur endroit pour draguer.

_ Moi, je passais mon temps sous l'eau. Les filles adorent les mecs musclés.

_ Bon, on entre ou on passe la journée ici ?

Ils entrèrent et furent saisi par l'épaisse fumée qui plongeait la pièce dans un brouillard. Le barman était à son comptoir et parlait avec un autre plus jeune. Des petits groupes d'étudiants répartit au quatre coins de la salle.

_ SI vous voulez mon avis, fit Eric, ce n'est pas que du tabac qu'ils fument.

_ C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais on est pas là pour çà.

Les deux s'approchèrent du comptoir. Et s'assirent sur les tabourets après en avoir vérifié l'état.

_ Vous désirez ? demanda le barman en s'approchant, il était gros, barbu, portait une chemise blanche avec un boléro noir et un tablier vert.

_ Un renseignement. Répondit le policier. Franck Tripp et Eric Delko, police de Miami.

_ Désolé. J'peux rien faire pour vous.

_ Connaissez-vous un certain Troy ? Nous n'avons pas son nom de famille.

_ Non ? Connais pas.

_ Ok, et cette jeune femme. Eric montra la photo de Ysia Fenimount. On sait qu'elle venait dans votre bar, nous avons retrouvé des serviettes à vous bar chez elle ;

_ Elle. Ouais, même qu'elle était souvent avec un homme.

_ Comment ?

_ Petit, un jeune. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons. Il porte souvent un jean bleu et un sweat vert foncé. Ils échangeaient, ils lui donnaient une grosse enveloppe marron et elle lui donnait une autre après. Mais je sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient comme trafic.

_ Rien d'autre ?

_ D'après vous, où peut-il habiter ?

_ La clientèle de mon bar est assez proche. Il y a une fac pas loin, mais, je pense qu'il n'habite pas loin.

_ Non. Vous allez nous suivre au CSI. Ordonna Franck, pour faire un portrait-robot.

_ Eh, mais j'peux pas quitter mon bar !

_ Vous allez nous suivre et nous fermons les yeux sur ce que fument ces jeunes ! proposa Eric après un regard pour son collègue.

_ J'ai pas le choix ?

_ Eh non mon coco.

Une demi-heure après, le portrait robot était établi et diffusé à toutes les brigades.

_ Je vais lui envoyé les stup'. Fit Franck. J'ai un contact là-bas, parce que vous pouvez être sûr que si nos deux zouaves faisaient du trafic, ils étaient pas les seuls.

_ Vous pensez à l'acte d'un dealer ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je crois bien… Je retourne à la Crim' pour essayer de le trouver.

_ Je vais faire pareil.

***

Tom Feldman était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Les cheveux blond et les yeux verts.

_ Mr. Feldman, interrogea Horatio à l'homme en face de lui ; Connaissiez-vous Ysia Fenimount ?

_ Ce nom ne me dit rien ; répondit l'homme. Je ne vois pas ;

_ Vous avez appelé cette jeune femme il y a trois jours à 21h pendant moins d'une minute.

_ Sûrement un faux numéro.

_ Tous les jours vous appelez un faux numéro ? s'étonna Horatio.

_ Je cherche à joindre une personne et elle m'a donné ce numéro ;

_ Cessez de me mentir. Gronda Horatio calmement. Ysia Feminount est morte.

Le jeune homme parut ébranlé.

_ Elle… elle est morte ?

_ Voulez-vous revoir votre déposition ?

_ Non. Un faux numéro.

_ Melle Fenimount a déposé une main-courante contre vous ; Vous êtes sûr que vous ne la connaissez pas ?

_ Je crois que je vais appeler mon avocat.

Horatio considéra le suspect en face de lui et le laisser faire ; Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ Maître Laurence.

_ Lieutenant Caine.

_ Que lui reprochez-vous ?

_ Je l'interroge dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme. Il maintient qu'il ne connaît pas la victime alors qu'il l'appelle au moins dix fois par jour et qu'une main-courante a été déposé contre lui par la victime.

_ Je peux parler à mon client en privé.

Horatio retint un soupir et sortit, décidé à prendre un café. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans la salle.

_ Alors ?

_ Mon client reconnaît qu'il a menti et qu'il connaissait la victime.

_ Ysia est une de mes anciennes copines. Elle a rompu sans me donner d'explication. Je voulais reprendre contact avec elle pour qu'elle m'en donne. Mais c'est tout, je ne l'aurais jamais tuée…

_ Entre un amour passionnel et le meurtre, il n'y a qu'un pas.

_ Non, je vous assure, lieutenant.

_ Comment avez-vous connue Melle Fenimount ?

_ J'étais prof de musique dans un collège, on s'est rencontré a un concert qu'elle donnait avec son prof de percussion. Le coup de foudre immédiat. Je l'aimais, jamais je le lui aurais fait du mal.

_ Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prélève un peu de votre ADN pour le comparer avec celui que nous avons trouvé chez elle.

_ Si justement lieutenant ; répliqua Laurence ; Mon client a répondu à vos questions, il n'y a aucunes raisons de lui prélever son ADN.

_ On peut faire de deux manières différentes. Rétorqua Horatio, j'appelle le juge pour lui demander une commission rogatoire, ou, il me laisse lui prélever son ADN dans le seul but de le disculper et de le laver de tout soupçon.

_ Non.

_ Laissez ! coupa Feldman. Qu'il le prenne s'il veut. Je sais que ce soir-là, j'étais à un concert, vous pouvez vérifier, j'ai utilisé ma carte pour offrir une bière à mon pote.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas.

_ On peut partir ? demanda l'avocat une fois le prélèvement d'ADN effectué.

_ Bien sûr, mais ne quittez pas Miami.

***

« Bonjour, je viens voir le lieutenant Caine et Eric Delko, fit Marisol à la standardiste de l'accueil.

_ De la part de qui ? demanda celle-ci en décrochant son téléphone.

_ Marisol Caine. Je suis sa femme et la sœur de Mr Delko.

_ Lieutenant Caine, une dame veut vous voir. Elle dit être votre femme, déclara la jeune femme à son interlocuteur au bout de la ligne.

_ Je ne dis pas être sa femme. Je suis sa femme !

_ Il arrive dans cinq minutes. En attendant, vous pouvez vous asseoir là-bas.

Marisol la remercia d'un sourire, mais préféra rester debout à côté du comptoir de l'accueil pour attendre son mari. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit arriver un jeune garçon roux s'approcher. Ses traits lui semblaient vaguement familiers. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non c'était impossible…

_ Bonjour, je viens voir le lieutenant Caine, annonça-t-il à la standardiste.

_ De la part de qui ?

_. Kyle Harmon. Je suis son fils.

Marisol laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise et fixa l'adolescent. A ce moment, Horatio et Eric arrivèrent. Tous deux se précipitèrent vers eux. Horatio sourit en voyant sa femme et fronça les sourcils en voyant Kyle.

_ J'étais venue vous chercher pour aller déjeuner au restaurant, fit Marisol. Mais…

_ Papa, il faut que je te parle ! Pour l'adop…

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Marisol en désignant le jeune garçon. C'est lui dont tu m'as parlé ?

Horatio se mordit la lèvre. Eric grimaça.

_ Eh bien… Oui. C'est que… commença le lieutenant. Kyle est, en effet, mon fils…

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme trop choquée pour dire autre chose. Mais… Attends un instant… attends un peu… Tu comptais me le présenter quand ? Horatio, dis-le moi franchement. Quand avais-tu l'intention de me le présenter ? Et me dire que tu voulais l'adopter quand ? Le jour où tu l'aurais ramené à l'appartement ? Je le croyais avec sa mère ?

_ En fait… Je voulais t'en parler mais… tenta d'expliquer Horatio sous le regard furibond de sa femme. Je ne sais pas… Je… Nous…

Une gifle retentit alors dans le hall et toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent pour voir cinq doigts apparaître sur la joue du lieutenant et une furie brune quitter le bâtiment, sous le regard surpris de son frère. Sans un mot, plantant son fils et Eric, Horatio tourna les talons et partit se réfugier dans son bureau.

_ Un problème ? demanda Eric d'un ton glacial aux personnes présentes et observant la scène. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Et toi, fit-il à Kyle. Que voulais-tu dire à Horatio ?

_ J'ai un rendez-vous avec le juge ce soir et il faut que Papa soit là. J'avais ça pour lui…

Il sortit **de son sac **une enveloppe de papier kraft qu'Eric prit.

_ Je lui donnerai. Maintenant file…

_ C'était qui ?

_ La furie brune ? Ma sœur et la femme d'Horatio, Marisol

_ Oh… Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai cours dans une heure. Au revoir.

_ A plus ! »

****

Ryan retourna dans le labo après sa pause déjeuner et retrouva Natalia dans la salle de repos, lisant un magasine.

« Tu es au courant ?

_ De quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Eric ne t'a rien dit ?

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Sur l'altercation qu'Horatio a eue avec sa femme. Elle l'a même giflé.

_ Oh…

_ De ce que j'ai compris c'est parce qu'il ne lui a pas dit qu'il **voulait adopter son** fils. Elle l'a très très mal pris. Tu aurais dû voir la mandale qu'il s'est pris ! Il avait cinq doigts sur la figure ! Elle est partie juste après sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Y a de l'eau dans le gaz !

_ Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? demanda une voix froide dans le dos du jeune homme.

Il se retourna et vit Calleigh et Eric dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le fusillait littéralement des yeux.

_ Ryan, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de colporter des rumeurs ?

_ C'est pas des rumeurs ! protesta le jeune homme. Je l'ai vu !

_ Et alors ? fit Eric. La vie privée d'Horatio ne nous regarde pas !

_ Pourtant tu en fais partie !

_ Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans le ménage Caine ! riposta Eric. Et cela n'influence pas ma manière de travailler. Mêle-toi donc de ce qui te regarde.

_ Il n'y a rien de mal à raconter ce qu'on a vu !

_ Eric ! Non ! s'écria Calleigh en se mettant devant ce dernier alors qu'il allait fondre sur Ryan. Elle se tourna vers Ryan.

_ Toi ! Tu es flic pas journaliste à scandales ! La prochaine fois c'est ma main sur ta joue et crois-moi la gifle de Marisol ne sera rien comparée à celle que tu auras. Viens Eric…

Elle entraîna celui-ci dehors. Ils se rendirent dans les vestiaires.

_ Eric… calme-toi…

_ Ma sœur et mon beau-frère se disputent pour la première fois en presque un an de mariage et lui ça le fait rire ! J'ai envie d'aller lui casser la figure…

_ Non, ce serait inutile. Horatio n'a pas besoin de cela en plus. Détends-toi.

Elle plongea son regard verts dans les yeux sombres d'Eric. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras.

_ Merci… lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

_ Viens… Horatio a besoin de nous »

****

Ils trouvèrent leur chef dans son bureau, penché sur une feuille.

« Votre vie privée fait jaser, annonça Calleigh en entrant sans frapper.

_ Au moins ils ont un sujet de conversation, fit Horatio en levant les yeux de son feuillet.

_ Tu fais quoi ? fit Eric.

_ De la paperasse.

_ Non, je parlais de Marisol.

Un nuage de tristesse passa sur les traits de son beau-frère, tandis qu'il passait une main sur sa joue douloureuse et toujours rouge.

_ Je ne sais pas… Je la connais, elle va m'en vouloir un bout de temps et rien ne la fera changer d'avis. Je lui offrirais une pépinière de ses fleurs préférées et une bijouterie que ça ne servirait à rien… Au fait, que voulait Kyle ? Marisol lui a un peu coupé la parole…

_ Il voulait te donner ça pour votre rendez-vous chez le juge de ce soir…

_ Ah oui c'est vrai…

_ C'est quoi ce rendez-vous ?

_ Simple contrôle pour sa conditionnelle. Je suis chargé de le surveiller.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe mais fut surpris du titre de la première page du dossier

_« Adoption ». _Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger ses histoires.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

La jeune femme découpa un bout du drap de lit, le mit dans un petit tube qu'elle secoua après y avoir mis une substance qui devait séparer l'ADN des autres composants du tissus, avant de le mettre dans la machine. En attendant les résultats, elle s'attaqua au préservatif et vérifia les empreintes et elle n'en trouva qu'une partielle mais non exploitable. Elle fit un prélèvement sur les deux faces qu'elle mit dans la machine pendant que Valera faisait la même chose de son côté.

_ Vous avez une piste ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas une seule. Calleigh a fait le tour de l'appart de la victime mais rien. Sinon des mails enflammés.

_ Tiens on a un résultat. Fit la jeune laborantine ; Un homme. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. Après, il faut vérifier la concordance entre les échantillons et s'ils sont dans le CODIS.

_ Autrement dit, on en a pour l'après-midi. C'est quel échantillon ?

_ Le drap.

Les deux jeunes femmes l'entrèrent dans le CODIS pour y trouver une concordance.

_ Le sang sur le canapé est celui de la victime. Fit Valera.

_ Notre première scène de crime est donc dans son appartement… Mais, Calleigh n'a pas trouver d'arme du crime…

_ Le sperme du drap et du préservatif concorde. C'est le même donneur.

_ Je vais prévenir Horatio. Annonça Natalia. Je reviens.

_ Ok, je m'occupe de trouver une concordance dans le CODIS.

***

Le lieutenant plongé dans ses pensées, alla chercher une tasse de café. Il n'avait pas voulu que les choses aillent si vite. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui dire mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Hier il avait voulu, mais trop fatigué, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'entamer la conversation sur le sujet. Il tenta de l'appeler, mais tombait à chaque fois sur son répondeur. Au bout de la dixième fois, il finit par abandonner et se concentra sur son enquête. Il lui restait encore à trouver le médecin de la jeune femme et son portable. Eric avait un portrait robot et regardait dans le fichier des stup', appelait la fac et cherchait dans l'annuaire à tous hasard. Il prit dans la salle des indices l'agenda de la victime. Il savait que Natalia l'avait déjà passé aux empreintes pour ne trouver que celle de la victime. Logique. Il le feuilleta et trouva un numéro et un nom pour un rendez-vous dans quinze jours : Dr. Jim Zyrt. Une sensation de vide lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Il alla dans la salle de repos, entama un paquet de gâteau et prit une tasse de café avec l'intention de faire de recherches sur ce médecin avant d'aller le voir.

***

« Horatio !

Le lieutenant se retourna sa tasse de café dans les mains. Il vit Natalia surexcitée arrivait vers lui, un dossier dans les mains.

_ Vous avez quelque chose ?

_ Oui. Et pas des moindres.

_ Dites-moi tout.

_ Le sperme du drap et celui du préservatif concorde. Bien que le préservatif soit assez vieux…

_ Pas étonnant, remarqua son chef, elle est enceinte.

_ Et, j'ai notre première scène de crime. Le liquide que Calleigh a trouvé, c'est du sang et pas n'importe lequel, celui de notre victime.

_ C'est une belle avancée. Et vous avez un nom ?

_ Je vais retourner aider Valera pour entrer ces données dans le CODIS, on verra bien.

_ Merci, tenez-moi au courant. »

****

_ Je n'en peux plus. Gémit Ryan, j'ai la migraine. Elle ne pouvait pas faire du sport comme tout le monde. C'est nettement moins bruyant.

_ J'ai joué d'un instrument quand j'étais petite, ma mère voulait qu'on en joue. Je jouais de la flûte. Mais, juste trois ans. Quand ils se sont séparés, j'ai arrêté. Je me suis concentrée sur le maniement des armes à feu. Plus intéressant.

Depuis le matin, ils travaillaient dessus ; Ils avaient passé des coups de fils pour savoir quelles écoles spécialisées dans les percussions donnaient des cours pour adultes. Six en tout, et forcément éparpillées dans tout Miami. Ils en avaient fait deux dans la matinée, avant de revenir au labo pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau et apprendre la nouvelle de la dispute entre Horatio et sa femme. Afin d'éviter une bagarre entre les deux hommes, ils avaient fallu tout le courage de Calleigh pour emmener Ryan pendant qu'Eric retourner à ses avis de recherche.

_ Allez, sourit Calleigh, il ne nous en reste plus que trois.

_ Mouais. Fit Ryan, pas motivé. J'aurais préféré m'occuper des relevés de téléphone.

_ Je ne pense pas non. Simplement parce que vu la situation entre toi et Eric, je crois préférable que tu sortes au moins pour l'après-midi.

_ Au fait, pourquoi, il faut que vous réagissiez comme çà ?

_ Eric réagit violemment à chaque fois que sa sœur est concernée. Il place son bonheur avant le reste et la protège, C'est normal. Il est toujours là quand elle a besoin de lui. C'est vrai qu'il parle beaucoup avec Horatio, mais, ils font partie de la même famille, maintenant. Quant à moi, c'est simplement parce que tu n'avais pas a raconté ce que tu as vu et surtout sur ce ton là ; Crois-moi, ce n'est pas risible quand un couple se dispute. Surtout un couple aussi uni que l'est celui d'Horatio et de Marisol. Je pense que tu dois des excuses à Eric. Ah, nous y voilà.

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répliquer, Calleigh arrêta le hummer et en descendit. Force fut donc à Ryan de la suivre.

_ Bonjour, police scientifique de Miami. Fit-elle à la secrétaire. Nous cherchons une certaine Ysia Fenimount.

_ Connais pas.

Elle lui présenta la photo et ajouta :

_ Elle doit prendre des cours de percussion.

_ Non désolé. Il n'y a rien dans l'ordinateur.

Dépités, ils sortirent et se rendirent aux deux autres écoles, mais rien. Ryan de plus en plus maussade au fil de l'après-midi. Ils finirent par arriver à la dernière école . Ce qui fut plus concluant.

_ Oui, elle est inscrite.

_ Peut-être pourrions-nous rencontrer son professeur ? demanda Calleigh.

_ Mr. Ryes, est en cours actuellement ; je vous suggère de repasser demain.

_ Quand se termine ce cours ?

_ Dans un quart d'heure.

_ Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Melle Fenimount.

_ Sérieuse, elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, même si elle est parfois étrange. Elle partage une grande complicité avec Mr. Ryes. Ah, le cours est fini.

Les deux scientifiques se retournèrent pour voir un hommeaux cheveux blanc-roux, les yeux bleus s'avançait en compagnie d'une femme. Grand, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, il devait avoir dans les soixante-cinq soixante-dix ans. Calleigh eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

_ Bonjour, Mr. Ryes, je présume ? , fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui Police scientifique de Miami, je suis Calleigh Duquesne et voici Ryan Wolfe. Nous souhaiterions vous parler.

_ Oui, c'est moi, Christopher Ryes en personne. Pourquoi ?

_ Ils m'ont posé des questions sur Ysia.

_ Entrez, fit-il en leur montrant la porte. Il les suivit. Une fois installés dans les fauteuils qu'il désigna pour eux il attaqua.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Ysia Fenimount. Lui annonça Ryan.

La réaction de Ryes fut assez étrange. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre et quand il leur fit face, chacun put voir qu'il avait retrouvé la maîtrise de lui-même.

_ Comment ?

_ Nous l'avons retrouvée étranglée dans les Everglades. Lui apprit Ryan. La connaissiez-vous bien ?

_ Nous étions très proches, un peu comme des amis.

_ Alliez-vous chez elle ?

_ Non.

_ Comment était-elle ?

_ Sérieuse, elle était intéressée, cela fait trois ans que je la connais. Elle s'améliorait. Nous devions faire un duo au prochain concert sur une chanson de Within Temptation, _Say My Name._ Marimba, Vibra. Nous avions commencé. Je pense que je le ferais seul. C'était la meilleure élève de ma classe, dans son année.

_ Saviez-vous si elle se droguait ?

_ Non. Nous parlions de tous, des problèmes avec son travail, avec ses parents. En ce moment, elle n'allait pas très bien, physiquement, j'entends. Elle semblait fatiguée. Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un médecin.

_ Des problèmes à son travail ? interrogea Calleigh.

_ Oui. Elle rencontrait des problèmes pour concrétiser des contrats de locations.

_ Et avec ses parents ?

_ Elle ne leur parlait plus beaucoup. Ils la protégeaient trop à mon sens.

_ Où étiez-vous avant-hier _soir_ ?

_ Chez moi avec ma femme. J'aimais bien Ysia, elle aurait pu être ma fille, jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal.

_ Nous allons vous laisser. Dit Calleigh en se levant. Nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter la ville.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Retrouvez l'ordure qui lui a fait çà.

_ Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ? demanda Ryan.

_ C'est peu de chose de le dire. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais impossible de dire où. Tu as vu l'anneau qu'il avait son doigt ?

_ Oui. A l'autre main. Il y avait un cœur avec des initiales de chaque côtés. Je ne sais pas ce que çà peut vouloir dire.

_ Les initiales de sa femme sans doute. Je n'ai pas réussi à lire l'inscription.

_ Moi aussi.

_Sa réaction est bizarre, car même s'ils étaient devenus amis, je trouve çà excessif. Il la connaît mieux que ce qu'il veut nous en dire. J'en suis certaine.

_ Certaines personnes sont excessif. Répliqua Ryan.

La jeune femme sourit en comprenant le sous-entendu.

***

Horatio appela Franck et ensemble, ils $prirent la voiture de l'inspecteur pour se rendre chez le médecin de la victime. Le Dr. Zyrt était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, débonnaire. Chauve, il portait une chemise à carreaux et un pantalon, retenu par des bretelles aux modèles écossais.

_ Que puis-je faire pour la police ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement dans son fauteuil.

_ Franck Tripp et Horatio Caine de la police scientifique. Commença Tripp. Vous êtes le médecin de Melle Ysia Fenimount.

_ Effectivement, mais je ne vois pas ce qui…

_ Nous l'avons retrouvée morte dans les Everglades, Notre légiste a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. En parcourant son agenda, nous avons vu un rendez-vous avec vous, docteur.

_ Je ne sais pas si….

_ Nous cherchons son assassin, répliqua calmement Horatio, vous pouvez peut-être nous aider. Comment a-t-elle réagit lorsque vous lui avez appris sa grossesse ?

_ Elle s'en doutait un peu ; vous savez maintenant quand une femme est en retard dans son cycle, elle sait pourquoi.

_ Vous a-t-elle parlé du père ?

_ Non, je ne sais rien. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, c'est la première fois que je la voyais. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous aider davantage. Croyez-le bien ;

_ Savez-vous si elle se droguait ?

_ Si vous poser cette question c'est que vous avez la réponse. Je ne sais pas. Mais, je crois que oui. Plusieurs signe m'ont mit la puce à l'oreille : elle était fatiguée. Toutes les femmes enceintes le sont, mais pas à seulement deux mois et demi, les cernes sur les yeux ; Elle a refusé la prise de sang obligatoire.

_ Aviez-vous un numéro de téléphone où la joindre ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, ma secrétaire appelle mes patients 48h avant leur rendez-vous pour savoir s'ils le maintiennent ou pas, au cas où un patient aurait besoin de me voir en urgence, je peux le prendre. Et je facture ma consultation à ceux qui ne viennent pas sans prévenir.

_ Pourriez-vous me le donner ?

Zyrt appela sa secrétaire et le lui demanda ; Cinq minutes plus tard, elle remettait un papier l'inspecteur.

De retour au labo, il vit Natalia et Valera plongée dans l'analyse ADN. Il passa les voir.

_ Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

_ Oui et non. Répondit Valera. L'ADN de la brosse à dent correspond à celui du drap et donc du sperme. Mais c'est tout. Rien d'autre ; le CODIS, ne nous a encore rien dévoilé. Désolées.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. On sait maintenant qu'un homme vivait avec elle.

Il les quitta et tomba sur Calleigh et Ryan. Le jeune homme sortit un cachet d'aspirine de sa poche et l'avala avec le jus de fruit qu'il gardait précieusement dans le frigo. Il parlait avec animation.

_ On a trouvé le prof de percussion. Lui annonça Calleigh, alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café. Mr. Christopher Ryes.

Le nom rappela à Horatio un souvenir, mais, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait entendu.

_ Et ?

_ Ce charmant professeur, aimait son élève, ils étaient amis. Pour moi un peu plus. La mort de cette dernière l'a bouleversé plus que ça ne le devrait. Il nous cache des choses, c'est certain. Et de votre côté ?

_ J'ai un suspect potentiel, l'ex-petite-amie de la victime. Elle a déposé un plainte pour harcèlement, il y a trois mois. Sur les relevé de téléphone, il appelé au moins dix fois par jour. J'ai son ADN. On a qu'à le comparer. Je l'ai donné à Valera. Le médecin ne nous a rien appris. Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Eric qui entrait.

_ RAS. Troy n'existe pas. J'ai transmis le portrait aux stup' qui m'ont dit qu'ils s'en occuperaient. Mais, je le ferais moi-même demain. Et vous ?

Calleigh lui résuma tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. Et chacun se sépara.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Il sentait une certaine tension dans son équipe mais, il ne réagit pas. Pour la première de toute sa carrière, Horatio avait la tête ailleurs. Il passa chez le fleuriste avant de rentrer. Marisol était plongée dans un livre. Il lui offrit les fleurs, mais n'obtint aucun remerciements, pas même un mot. Il fit le repas qui se déroula dans un silence quasi-religieux. Et chacun alla se coucher dans son coté du lit. Avant de dormir, le lieutenant mis une main sur l'épaule de sa femme qui se dégagea brusquement.

_ Mari…. S'il te plait…

_ Non ! Laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

Découragé, Horatio prit son oreiller et alla dans la seconde chambre. Au petit matin, il se leva, s'habilla et partit directement au labo, Marisol dormait toujours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Calleigh trouva son patron dans son bureau absorbé dans la contemplation des photos, elle remarqua non sans sourire qu'il jouait avec sn alliance, chose qu'il ne faisait soit quand il était inquiet, soit quand Marisol lui manquait. La jeune femme alla dans la salle de repos et servit deux tasses de café pour revenir dans le bureau de Horatio.

_Bonjour ! fit-elle en souriant, faisant sursauter le lieutenant ; Vous avez du nouveau ?

_ Non, rien. J'ai réexaminé les photos de la scène de crime mais rien. Pas d'arme de crime, pas de téléphone portable.

_ Vous êtes sûr que çà va ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait la tasse de café qu'elle tendait. Vous n'avez pas l'aire bien.

_ Ca va merci. Fut la réponse donné sèchement.

_ Horatio, je vous connais… commença Calleigh avant d'être coupée assez violemment.

_ Je te paie pour enquêter pas pour jouer aux conseillers conjugaux. Prends tes affaires, on va refaire le tour de l'appartement et de la scène de crime. Il faut qu'on les retrouve.

Calleigh obtempéra. Elle revoyait l'Horatio d'avant son mariage, d'avant sa rencontre avec Marisol, le bourreau de travail, celui qui noyait ses problèmes dans le travail. Elle le sentait amoureux, mais désemparé. Elle envoya un texto à Eric pour lui dire pui rejoignit Horatio qui l'attendait devant le labo.

_ J'ai pris un détecteur de métaux, avec un peu de chance….

Le trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb que Calleigh tenta à plusieurs reprises reprise de briser mais sans succès, Horatio conduisait perdu dans ses pensées, il avait tenté d'appeler Marisol avant de partir mais elle ne répondait pas.

_ Calleigh tu prends les alentours, le périmètres établi et je m'occupe de la cabane.

Horatio sonda le sol, tenta de trouver des fluides corporels, des empreintes mais rien. Il trouva Calleigh assise dans le Hummer au téléphone.

_ Rien fit-elle, et avant que vous commenciez à râler comme c'est ce que vous sembler aimer faire aujourd'hui, j'ai tout passé au peigne fin. Rien.

Surpris, le lieutenant monta et en silence ils se rendirent chez Ysia Fenimount. Une fois arrivés, Calleigh tenta une nouvelle approche.

_ Vous vous sentiriez tellement mieux si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas.

_ Calleigh, prévint-il n'insiste pas.

_ Horatio, j'ai deviné ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas difficile, mais ce n'est pas en restant muré que trouverez une solution, qui d'ailleurs existe déjà puisqu'il s'agit de parler. Il faut que vous lui disez tout. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

_ Tu as fini ? Comme la jeune femme hochait la tête, il poursuivit. Tu prends le séjour, la cuisine, le placard, les WC ; Je prends le reste OK ?

Dépitée, Calleigh repassa par tous les endroits qu'elle avait examiné la première fois, mais rien de plus, rien de moins. En revanche, le placard révéla quelques surprises.

_ Horatio ? Vous avez vu un chat ?

_ Non, il est peut-être sorti. Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai des boîtes d'aliments pour chat.

_ Elle en a peut-être eu un.

_ Ca m'étonnerait, D'une part parce qu'un chat laisse des traces, un litière, un panier, une gamelle, des jouets, du produits antipuce, des poils… une amie avait un chat qui refusait de manger ailleurs que dans une assiette en porcelaine, il faisait ses griffes sur le tapis en imitation poils de chameau du salon et dormait uniquement dans son lit et quand elle ramenait un homme, le chat lui faisait la tête une semaine… Pauvre bête, conclut-elle, il est mort, il n'a pas supporté que sa belle tombe du dernier étage. Il s'est laissé mourir.

_ Et le rapport ?

_ Tout çà pour dire qu'un chat laisse des traces et que je n'en vois aucune ; Donc, j'embarque les boites. Et vous ?

_ J'ai un anneau avec des initiales et un cœur et des tas d'empreintes sur les instruments… Bon allez, on rentre.

***

En arrivant au labo, ils virent Eric qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ils se saluèrent et la jeune femme resta à bavarder sous le regard suspicieux de son chef.

_ Je vous rejoins, lança-t-elle. J'ai un truc à faire, une intuition. Je reviens dès que j'ai fini.

Haussant les épaules, le lieutenant partit chargé du sac des indices. Il chercha Ryan et se rappela qu'il vérifiait l'alibi de Feldman, il passa voir Natalia au labo ADN où il apprit que le CODIS n'avait pas encore livré ses secrets, au grand désespoirs des deux femmes qui commençaient à s'impatienter. Le lieutenant se dirigea vers son bureau. Il appela Marisol et tomba de nouveau sur le répondeur. Il passa quelques coups de fil pour avoir le numéro de portable de la victime mais hélas sans commission rogatoire il ne put rien obtenir. Il se rabattit sur le Fichier National des Renseignements Téléphonique et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : le numéro de la victime qu'il releva et donna à Cooper.

***

« Marisol, tu ne vas pas faire la tête à Horatio toute votre vie ?

_ Si !

_ Mari !

_ Il m'a caché qu'il voulait adopter son fils… Quand comptait-il me le dire ? Quand ?

_ Mari, il ne savait comment te le dire. Il t'aime. Crois-moi, il a besoin de toi. Ne sois pas rancunière. Vous avez la chance de fonder une famille. Va le voir et parlez.

_ Marisol, il est très malheureux sans vous, je peux vous l'assurer, fit Calleigh prenant le relais d'Eric. Ecoutez, le fait d'avoir un fils caché l'a bouleversé. Il n'a appris que très récemment que la mère de Kyle l'avait une fois de plus abandonné. Il voulait vous le dire, je le sais, il me l'a dit. Je connais Horatio depuis au moins dix ans et je peux vous dire que pour lui fonder une famille est un rêve. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir lui réaliser ce rêve. Et pensez à Kyle, malgré les erreurs qu'il a faites, je peux vous assurer que c'est un bon garçon. Vous avez la possibilité de lui donner un foyer. Ne la laissez pas passer. A vous de choisir vous pouvez rendre deux personnes heureuses si vous prenez la bonne décision. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main. Mais ne tardez pas trop.

La jeune femme sourit à son interlocutrice.

_ Merci… murmura Marisol à la blonde.

Marisol monta les deux étages qui la conduisait chez elle les bras chargés de courses. Tout à ses pensées, sur comment se réconcilier avec son mari. Car, même s'il lui avait menti, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il l'aimait. Et puis, songeait-elle, ce n'est pas comme s'il me trompait… A vrai dire, elle n'était plus en colère. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour régler cette situation. Elle ouvrit la porte après avoir posé ses sacs et la poussa du bout du pied. Elle déposa le premier sac et vint reprendre les autres quand elle vit un adolescent roux qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

_ Bonjour Mrs. Caine. Fit Kyle. Je peux vous aider ?

Marisol refusa de la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer.

_ Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de portable ? demanda le jeune homme.

_ Mon mari n'a aucun secret pour moi, rétorqua Marisol. Il m'a suffit de regarder dans son répertoire. Je voulais te parler.

_ Ecoutez, coupa Kyle. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sépariez à cause de moi, Papa, est heureux avec vous. Je peux me passer de mon père, comme j'ai pu m'en passer jusqu'à il y a trois mois

_ Là n'est pas la question. Riposta Marisol. J'ai signé le formulaire pour ton adoption. Horatio ne le sait pas encore, il n'a pas eu le temps de le regarder mais… Il me parlait de toi. Depuis le début, je savais qu'il avait un fils, je n'ai pas été surprise en t'entendant dire que tu venais voir ton père. J'ai été frappée par ta ressemblance avec lui. Et c'est surtout le fait que tu aies parlé d'adoption qui m'a… bouleversée, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je te croyais avec ta mère. Il avait été prévu qu'Horatio nous présente mais, je ne pensais pas que tu vivais avec ta mère.

_ C'était le cas. Marmonna le jeune homme. Mais, elle est repartie sans raison, du moins sans raison que je connaisse.

_ Où tu loges ?

_ Dans un foyer pas loin du lycée. Papa passe me voir de temps en temps. Vous savez, je ne savais pas qu'il était marié jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'apprenne quelques jours plus tôt. J'aurais pu lui faire la tête parce qu'il m'a caché que j'avais une belle-mère.

Marisol sourit comprenant le sous-entendu.

_ Vous savez, ajouta le jeune homme. J'ai rencontré Papa au cours d'une enquête. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, mais quand il me l'a dit quelques jours plus tard en me sauvant après qu'on m'ait enlevé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais çà ne m'a pas étonné. Quand je voyais comment il se tenait, et ses yeux, les mêmes que les miens… Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Mais, je sais que si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je partirais. Je ne connais mon père que depuis peu de temps, mais, je sais qu'il fera un choix. Je ne sais pas lequel, mais, je veux qu'il vous choisisse vous plutôt que moi. J'ai fait des erreurs, je ne le nie pas.

Kyle partit laissant la jeune femme plongée dans ses pensées ; Elle rangea ses courses, prit un livre et s'y plongea. Ou essaya de s'y plonger parce que ses pensées étaient tournées vers son mari et Kyle.

***

Horatio s'approcha silencieusement, son Glock sortit, il entendait des rires et une voix qui semblait provenir d'un téléphone portable. Il fit signe aux trois policiers en uniforme qui l'accompagnait de contourner la cabine du bateau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et indiqua avec ses doigts le nombre six et qu'il ne voyait pas d'arme.

_ Police de Miami ! cria-t-il en entrant.

Le jeunes surpris regardèrent les policiers qui entraient et les prenaient un à un. Horatio rangea son arme et mit une paire de gant avant d'examiner la pièce. Le téléphone avait évidemment disparut dans la poche d'un des jeunes. Il alla les voir alors qu'ils attendaient encadrés par trois gendarmes et leur demanda de lui remettre le téléphone ce qu'ils firent non sans résistance. Ils furent conduit au labo où Horatio donna l'ordre de les installer dans la salle de réunion. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de seize ans et aucun d'eux n'avait de papiers d'identité. Le lieutenant leur demanda leur nom et leur école, voyant son regard, ils obtempérèrent. Il transmit la liste à la standardiste qui eut la lourde tâche d'appeler les parents. L'un d'eux, le plus vieux, un grand noir affichait un air décontracté, persuadé qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Les autres ne disaient rien et regardaient autour d'eux. Seul un autre semblait inquiet, le plus jeune sans aucun doute. Il se rappela une affaire où un homme était mort tué par une crise de peur due à un pistolet à bille de peinture, son neveu Raymond Jr, y était mêlé, encore jeune, il avait tenté d'empêcher des amis beaucoup plus vieux que lui de faire çà. Il avait exactement la même tête.

_ Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Caine, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! répondit le plus grand un certain Jason Madden. Nous sommes mineurs.

_ Je ne vous interroge pas, je veux juste vous parler. S'il s'agissait d'un interrogatoire, je vous aurais mis dans une salle séparé et j'aurais attendu vos parents qui ne devraient plus tarder. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où vous avez eu ce téléphone.

_ On l'a trouvé sur la route, on voulait aller dans les Everglades, j'ai vu un doc au collège où on nous disait comment trouver des œufs d'alligators et …

_ Pourriez-vous me situer l'endroit ?

_ C'est sur la grande route. Mais c'est tout, il avait l'air d'être là depuis un bon moment… Il était plein de poussière, je l'ai nettoyé.

_Et donc, _songea Horatio, _Faible chance d'y trouver une empreinte en dehors des leurs. _

_ Pourquoi ? demanda un autre

_ Ils appartient à la victime d'un homicide.

_ Waouh ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Comme dans les films ! Et vous cherchez après l'assassin avec tous les trucs qu'il y a ici ?

Le lieutenant sourit. Il lui fallait attendre que les parents arrivent pour récupérer les empreintes des ado. Il vit Calleigh passer et l'appela. La jeune femme entra et sourit en remarquant le regard des garçons.

_ Tiens le portable, fit-il en lui tendant le sachet de preuve. Vois ce que tu peux en tirer. Tu pourras peut-être trouver le nom du petit-ami. Si tu l'as, vas le chercher et amène-le ici pour l'interroger. Au fait, ton intuition a-t-elle porté des fruits ?

_ On verra, fut la réponse donnée avec le sourire énigmatique qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il faut de la patience.

Calleigh partit non sans entendre la remarque du plus vieux : « Ca vaut le coup de travailler dans la police. ». Elle croisa mentalement les doigts en espèrent que çà ait marché.

Peu de temps après, un homme arriva, grand noir, Horatio reconnut sans peine le père de Jason Madden. Furieux, il entra en coup de vent dans la salle de conférence.

_ Monsieur Madenn, je suppose ? demanda Horatio, en lui tendant la main. Je suis le lieutenant Caine.

_ Oui, c'est moi-même. Lieutenant, c'est tout à fait inadmissible, d'interroger ces enfants sans un parent.

_ Je le sais, mais ce n'était pas un interrogatoire, si c'était le cas, je les aurais séparés, comme le demande la procédure. Je voulais juste discuter. Mais, pour éviter de me répéter, je vous propose d'attendre les parents des autres.

_ Ils ne viendront pas, je suis avocat, et ils m'ont chargé de les représenter.

_ Bien, ces enfants, avaient en leur possession un téléphone portable qui est une pièce à conviction dans une enquête en cours, je l'ai localisé et ainsi le prendre pour tenter de trouver le coupable.

_ Ils sont innocents.

_ Je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de leurs empreintes, parce qu'ils les ont laissé sur ce téléphone et qu'il se peut que l'assassin ait fait de même, cela nous permettra à mon équipe et moi-même de le retrouver plus vite.

_ De tels procédés sont…

_ Légaux, monsieur Madden. Rétorqua Horatio calmement. Si vous me permettez de commencer à les prendre.

_ Allez-y. Je préviendrais leur parent.

***

Calleigh releva des dizaines d'empreintes plus ou moins partielles et plus ou moins exploitable avant de se livrer à l'exploration du téléphone en lui-même. Elle lut tous les messages, consulta tous les appels surtout les plus récent et eut tôt fait de découvrir le nom du petit-ami de Ysia Fenimount. Elle passa voir Franck à la Crim' où il lui apprit qu'ils ne trouvaient rien sur Troy et accepta d'aller avec elle chercher le petit-ami désormais moins mystérieux.

_ Vous nous avez mentit Mr. Ryes, commença la jeune femme. Vous affirmiez que vous et Melle Fenimount vous entendiez bien.

_ Oui c'est vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi…

_ C'est pourtant simple ; rétorqua Tripp, Vous vous appeliez plusieurs fois par jour pendant parfois plus d'une heure, les relevés de téléphone le confirme. Sans compter les SMS et les mails échangés.

_ Ysia aurait pu être votre fille, déclara Calleigh, mais elle était plus que çà, votre maîtresse par exemple.

_ Oui, reconnut Ryes, Ysia et moi nous aimions. J'ai 75 ans et elle à peine 30. Dès le jour où je l'ai vue, je l'ai aimée. Et un jour où elle déprimait… Je n'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassée. Depuis ce jour… Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble… Je trouvais tous les prétextes possibles pour rester à Miami, j'habite près de Pensacola…

_ Mr. Ryes, depuis quand ?

_ Un peu plus de six mois, peut-être plus… Je sais que c'étaient les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Je sais, vous allez me prendre pour une espèce de pervers, mais je l'aimais et elle aussi.

_ Saviez-vous qu'elle se droguait, on a retrouvé de la cocaïne dans le sang.

_ Oui, mais j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle arrête, elle me l'avait promis.

Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots du même ton que celui d'un enfant à qui on a promis un bonbon mais qui ne l'obtient pas. Tripp remarqua qu'il jouait avec un anneau qu'il portait à la main droite, il ne pouvait y lire les inscriptions.

_ Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre ?

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua le professeur, avec ma femme. Je l'aime aussi et autant qu'Ysia, mais elle ne peut plus m'apporter ce qu'Ysi avait : la joie de vivre, la jeunesse, la passion d'une étreinte volée, des enfants.

Calleigh et Franck échangèrent un regard.

_ Permettez-nous d'en douter. Vous nous avez dissimulé cette relation et vous auriez pu vouloir la tuer.

_ Non ! protesta Ryes. Non ! Je l'aime et jamais je…

_ Elle vous demande de l'épouser, poursuivit Franck, c'est normal pour une femme enceinte de vouloir épouser le père de son enfant et comme vous avez refusé parce que vous ne voulez pas quitter votre femme. Elle vous a menacé de tout dire à votre femme. Brisant ainsi votre famille actuelle et celle que vous auriez pu avoir avec elle. Vous perdez tout, si elle parlait… Votre femme, vos enfants… Alors vous l'avez tué. Réaction normale, mais qui vous vaudra une injection mortelle.

_ Non ! Je… Jamais…

Calleigh détourna le regard de Ryes qui pleurait et tomba sur Horatio qui regardait leur suspect plus qu'attentivement, puis comme pris en faute, il partit rapidement.

***

Lorsque Horatio arriva, Marisol l'attendait plongée dans un livre. Une casserole d'eau bouillait sur la plaque de cuisson, elle se leva mit du riz de dedans, retourna s'asseoir et dit :

_ Tu as dix minutes pour t'expliquer. Ensuite je déciderais. Vas-y.

_ Je t'ai dit peu de temps après l'avoir appris que j'avais un fils, Kyle. Tu sais également qu'il est allé en prison pour avoir dans un moment de panique et sous l'effet de chantage enlevé une femme. La mère de Kyle est réapparut peu après, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je pensais cela sans importance d'autant que je préféré qu'elle ignore mon mariage, tout comme Kyle qui ne l'a appris qu'il y a peu de temps. Bref, elle a sorti son fils de prison, ce que moi-même j'aurais fait si j'avais pu. Elle a repris son éducation, l'a inscrit dans une école, où il est toujours. Il y a environ une semaine, Kyle est venu me voir pour me dire que sa mère était repartie en le laissant à Miami, il m'a demandé si je voulais l'adopter. J'ai évidemment dit « oui », mais il fallait avant que je t'en parle. J'ai voulu crois-moi. Mais, le bon moment et avec l'enquête qui piétinait, l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. Je te promets. Je voulais te le dire, mais… je n'ai pas eu le courage… J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

Marisol lui prit les mains impulsivement et les serra.

_ Chéri, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné pour cette raison… C'est juste que je me suis sentie trahie… tu m'avais dit vouloir des enfants avec moi, mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais adopter le tien et qu'il vienne vivre avec nous.

Horatio prit les lèvres de sa femme avec douceur.

_ Tu m'as manqué… Plus jamais… plus jamais !

_ Plus de secret entre nous alors ?

_ Tout ce que tu veux ! Je te le promets !

Il la fit tourbillonner et la reposa pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Il t'a fallu un test ADN pour savoir que c'était ton fils ? Mais pourtant on dirait un mini-toi ! Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer pour lui ?

_ Je veux l'adopter.

_ Ça ne va pas te vieillir d'avoir un fils ?

_ Non… parce que tu es là pour me prouver le contraire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ryan à Eric tandis que celui-ci s'installait à ses côtés sur la terrasse de _l'Auntie Bellum _le café en face du labo, à la pause déjeuner, j'ai vu que tu étais parti une bonne heure, aurais-tu trouvé Troy le fantôme ?

_ Très drôle. Rétorqua le jeune homme. Troy est toujours aussi invisible et j'avais une affaire personnelle à régler.

_ Horatio va te tuer, il veut absolument trouver Troy, et je pense que ta vie personnelle devrait attendre la fin de notre service.

_ Ca m'étonnerait qu'il me tue, d'une parce que s'il le fait, il perds sa femme et de deux, si ma démarche porte ses fruits, il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Et toi qu'as-tu fait ?

_ J'ai vérifié l'alibi de Feldman, j'ai eut droit à ses relevés bancaires et je suis allé voir son alibi qui m'a répondu évidemment que c'était vrai. Dans le doute, j'ai vérifié la liste des concerts sur Miami et oui, il y avait bien un concert de jazz ce soir-là… Donc, on a plus de suspect…

_ Ca m'étonnerait. Fit Calleigh en s'asseyant. J'ai un suspect. Ryes, le prof de percussion. Il était l'amant de la victime. Il a un mobile, l'opportunité et un alibi douteux, puisqu'il déclare être resté avec sa femme chez eux.

_ Et bien, tu n'as pas chômé ce matin. Remarqua Ryan, et quoi d'autre ?

_ Tu peux le dire ! Horatio m'a traînée dans les Everglades et chez la victime, nous y avons trouvé de la coke dans une boîte pour chat et un anneau qui ressemble vaguement à celui de Ryes, qui évidemment est maintenant en garde-à-vue. Il était d'une humeur massacrante ce matin…

_ J'espère que çà va aller cet après-midi. Soupira Natalia, parce que l'ADN de Feldman et celui des draps ne correspondent pas et le CODIS n'a toujours pas révéler le nom de l'amant.

_ Ryes est l'amant révéla Calleigh, il l'a avoué.

_ Oui mais reste à savoir si son ADN est le même que celui des draps.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien, Eric jetait sans cesse un coup d'œil à son portable. Il était visiblement inquiet.

_ Tu attends un coup de fil de ta petite-amie ? sourit Natalia.

_ Non. J'ai fait des démarches personnelles ce matin et j'attends la réponse.

_ Oh, je crois la réponse est la positive. Fit remarquer Calleigh, regardez.

Elle leur indiqua Horatio qui arrivait dans le direction, sa démarche était légère et il semblait allait nettement mieux que le matin.

_ Alors les enfants, fit-il une fois assis. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

_ Rien. Pas de concordance. Fit Natalia le plus rapidement possible.

_ L'alibi de Feldman est le bon. Ajouta Ryan. J'ai rencontré son ami qui a confirmé de même que les relevés bancaires.

_ Troy est toujours aussi invisible, dit Eric, quand je suis parti tout à l'heure, le fichier en était à la lettre « Q » et toujours rien. Pas de casiers, pas de permis, rien. Il n'existe pas. Après, je m'occuperais des stup', je vais leur secouer le cocotier et Troy entendra parler de moi…

_ Ryes a avoué qu'il était l'amant de la victime mais c'est tout, je l'ai mis en garde-à-vue et j'ai ses empreintes, je pensais les comparer à ce que vous avez récolté sur les instruments.

_ Bon, on rentre. Vous avez fini ?

Au même moment, le portable d'Eric sonna et il sourit quand il vit le numéro.

_ Alors ? Ton… entretien s'est bien passé ? Alors tout est pour le mieux ? Non, il ne le sait pas… Je lui dirais… Je passerais quand je pourrais… Pas ce soir ? OK, je comprends. A bientôt… Moi aussi. Bye.

Horatio fronça les sourcils.

_ Calleigh, Eric, restez là deux minutes, je voudrais vous parler.

Les deux concerné n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner vaguement inquiets.

_ Il me semble que je vous avais dit de ne pas vous en mêler.

_ Tu ne m'as rien dit. Fit remarquer Eric, et je te signale qu'il s'agit de ma sœur.

_ Ok, je l'avais dit à Calleigh.

_ Et moi, sourit la jeune femme, j'ai décidé de n'écouter que mon…. entêtement et je suis allée la voir. Et je dirais que ma démarche était bonne ?

Force fut au lieutenant de sourire. En effet, maintenant tout allait mieux, ils avaient parlé, aplani les choses et surmonter les problèmes. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans la salle de repos.

_ Natalia, vous continuez l'ADN, Eric, tu cherches toujours ce Troy. Ryan, tu m'analyses la cocaïne des boites que Calleigh a ramené, Calleigh, tu viens avec moi, nous allons nous occuper des empreintes relevées ce matin. Et on se retrouve ici ce soir.

***

Une ombre se glissa dans les vestiaires où elle est venue chercher quelque chose. Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse puissant, il l'embrassa dans le cou et la retourna pour l'embrasser.

_ Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il. Nous cacher devient impossible.

_ On a pas le choix. Tu sais ce qu'on risque si çà se sait…

Elle avait raison, il le savait. L'un comme l'autre risque sa carrière, il valait mieux que personne ne le sache, même si tôt ou tard, leur histoire éclatera au grand jour. Il l'embrassa, elle ne put résister à ses yeux, bruns si doux.

_ Tu penses qu'il sait ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il s'en doute. Il a une manière de nous regarder. Et, tu viens avec moi quand j'y vais.

_ Tu crois qu'il dira quelque chose ?

_ Non, il est comme nous, amoureux, il gardera çà pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui en parler. Tu sais, il faudra lui dire un jour et de préférence avant qu'un autre l'apprenne et ne descende ici.

_ Tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire. J'ai peur qu'il nous demande de rompre, je t'aime tant…

_ Restons secret alors. Murmure le jeune homme.

***

Eric laissa ses pensées dériver pendant qu'il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur où défilait des noms et des visages. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient au moins cinq ans auparavant, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus l'un l'autre. Mais, ils voulaient plus. Chacun d'eux désiraient passer à l'étape supérieure mais… Ils ne pourront pas le faire, ils le savent, cela doit rester un secret sinon, ils perdent leur travail. Il alla chercher ses mots croisés et se plongea dedans. Le bip salvateur arriva et il ne put retenir une exclamation de joie. Trois jours qu'il cherchait ce Troy et devant son nez, il l'avait. Il appela Franck et passa le prendre.

_ Trois jours ! s'exclama Franck, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Comment vous l'avez trouvé.

_ Il n'était pas dans les stups, j'ai cherché un peu partout, sauf dans le fichier du FBI, on a pas accès à leur fichier.

_ Troy Dorla ? demanda Franck en s'approchant du jeune homme qui lisait assis sur un banc en face de l'océan.

_ Oui, pourquoi.

_ Police de Miami…

Le jeune homme voulu partir mais Eric placé derrière le retint.

_ Nous voulons discuter. Dit-il calmement. Vous allez nous suivre tranquillement sinon, je serais obligé de vous mettre les menottes.

Troy capitula.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du CSI.

_ Nous avons mis trois jours à vous trouver Troy, commença Eric.

_ Et alors, j'ai rien fait ?

_ Connaissiez-vous une certaine Ysia Fenimount ?

_ Non. Désolé. Ok, alors allez-vous au pub irlandais l'_IrishCoffee _?

_ Oui, comme beaucoup de monde.

_ Connaissez-vous cette jeune femme ?

Franck lui montra la photo qu'avait prise Alexx sur la table d'autopsie.

_ Oui. Pourquoi ? Elle s'appelle Kate. Enfin, c'est comme çà qu'elle s'est présentée à moi.

_ Vous lui vendiez de la drogue.

_ Eh, je l'ai pas tuée. C'est elle qui est venue me voir, elle disait qu'elle savait ce que je faisais. On s'est vu plusieurs fois.

_ Et la dernière fois ?

_ C'était avant hier soir, on avait rendez-vous chez l'irlandais.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle avait du mal à payé sa coke. Y a six mois, c'était sa dernière livraison. Elle voulait me rendre la coke qu'elle avait prise, elle disait que son gars ne voulait plus qu'elle se drogue.

_ J'ai refusé. Ostin ne veut pas qu'on reprenne la drogue. Il dit « vendu c'est vendu », elle devait payer. Elle a dû me donner à peine 100 $, je lui ai refilé pour au moins 500 $, elle m'avait donné à la livraison 200 $, et avec les intérêt, çà pouvait monter assez haut.

_ Comme elle ne pouvait pas payer, suggéra Franck, t'as voulu la tuer, pour récupérer ta came.

_ Eh, man, c'est pas vrai, je l'ai pas tuée. Mais allez voir Ostin. Lui, pouvait la tuer. Moi, non, j'suis qu'un intermédiaire. Ostin ne veut pas rencontrer les acheteurs.

_ Bon, coupa Eric, on peut le trouver ton Ostin ?

_Sur les docks, il a une cabane juste en face de la douane.

Franck fit signe au policier qui se tenait devant la porte de l'emmenait.

_ Eh ! Mais j'vous ai aidé. Protesta Troy, vous allez quand même pas ùe foutre en taule !

_ On a mis trois jours pour te retrouver, on tient à te garder au chaud, et vendre de la drogue est illégale. On verra si le procureur te propose un marché.

_ Je préviens Horatio, fit Eric en sortant son portable.

***

Ryan examina la première boîte. Le couvercle du dessus avait été ressoudé d'une manière tellement fine que personne ne pouvait le voir sauf si on y regardait de plus près. En revanche, aucune emprunte. Il ouvrit précautionneusement les boites une par une et mis un peu de la poudre dans trois tube à essais avec le numéro de la boite. Tests positifs à la cocaïne. Une analyse au spectromètre de masse permit d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait de la même cocaïne. Puis, il compara un échantillon avec ceux prélevé par Alexx Puis, il eut une idée, attendant les résultats, il passa un coup de téléphone.

_ Calleigh, c'est moi.

_ _Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _

__ _Tu as dit que Ryes voulait qu'elle arrête ? Il a précisé depuis combien de temps ? Elle avait arrêté, je parle ?

_ _En supposant qu'elle ait voulu arrêté quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte cela voudrait dire qu'elle a arrêté il y a deux mois et demi. Mais, si effectivement elle a arrêté quand Ryes le lui a demandé, cela veut dire qu'elle a pu arrêter bien avant sa grossesse. _

_ Ok merci.

Il raccrocha et attendit le résultat, idem. La même cocaïne. Après avoir rangé toutes les preuves, il passa voir Alexx et prit les cheveux de la victime.

_ Un problème Ryan ? lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant si soucieux. C'est l'enquête qui n'avance pas ?

_ Non.

_ Oh… Un problème avec Eric alors ? Cette compétition que vous vous menez l'un contre l'autre est stupide, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ C'est pas çà.

Le jeune homme se perdit dans la contemplation de l'homme allongé devant lui sur la table.

_ Horatio et Eric… Ils… Comment dire ? Horatio fait une différence entre nous deux.. ; Parfois, il suffit d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont dans une bulle et …

_ Tu as tort, je te l'ai déjà dit. Horatio et Eric se sont toujours bien entendu, Eric est le premier enquêteur qu'Horatio a engagé quand il est devenu le chef d'équipe. C'est tout. Il est normal qu'ils s'entendent bien. Et, je t'accorde que depuis le mariage d'Horatio ils sont plus proches, mais c'est normal, ne le nie pas. C'est comme si je vouvoyais mes beaux-frères ! Ils passent plus de temps ensemble c'est normal. Et non, tu existes. Au fait, que voulais-tu ?

_ Des cheveux de la victime.

***

« _ Bon fit Horatio en enfilant une paire de gant en latex, on a les empreintes de qui ?

_ Ryes, Feldman, Troy fraîchement apportées par Eric qui vous vous en doutez était heureux, celle de Ysia, le couple qui l'a trouvé au passage, ils s'appellent Carl et Joan Branson, mais je pense qu'on ne trouvera rien pour eux. On partage ? Je prends Ryes, Feldman, vous vous occupez de Troy et de la victime ? Le couple on verra après.

Ryes n'était pas fiché dans l'AFIS pas plus que Troy et les Branson. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils trouvèrent les empreintes de la victime sur ses instruments ce qui comme le fit remarquer Calleigh n'a rien d'extraordinaire c'est comme si sur sa brosse à dent on y trouvait ses propres empreintes. En revanche, ils y trouvèrent les empreintes de Ryes.

_ Il nous a menti. Fit Calleigh, d'abord pas omission en nous cachant sa relation avec la victime et maintenant en affirmant n'être jamais allé chez elle.

Horatio trouva les empreintes de Troy sur le sachet et d'Ysia avec une empreinte partielle inutilisable.

Ils en étaient à noté leurs conclusions lorsque que Natalia et Valera arrivèrent toutes bouleversées.

_ La cavalerie sourit Calleigh en s'appuyant sur son coude.

_ On a une concordance ! firent-elles.

_ Nous sommes toutes ouïe.

_ C'est que… commença Valera avant d'être interrompue d'un coup de coude peu discret de Natalia qui prit la parole.

_ En fait… nous avons refait le test trois fois pour en être sûre…. L'ADN ne ment pas… Et…

_ On a analysé l'ADN de Ryes et il y a une concordance…

_ Super, çà confirme ce que je disais. Répondit Calleigh. Et les aveux de Ryes.

_ Mais, poursuivit Valera. On a une autre concordance….

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Horatio.

_ Eh bien c'est que… On a refait le test trois fois pour en être sûre. Et…

_ Lieutenant fit un agent en arrivant en courant. Une femme demande à vous voir. Ce n'est pas votre femme. Elle est à l'accueil et fait un scandale si d'ici cinq minutes vous n'êtes pas là.

_ Natalia, Valera, allez m'attendre dans mon bureau. Calleigh, vois si tu peux ré interroger Ryes.

_ Impossible, il attend son avocat.

_ Je veux voir le responsable de cette mascarade ! hurlait une grande femme plantée devant la stagiaire à l'accueil. J'exige de savoir pourquoi mon mari est mis en garde à vue. Vous m'entendez mademoiselle ! Appelez-moi le responsable immédiatement où j'en réfferais au juge !

La pauvre stagiaire arriver depuis deux jours ne savait que faire.

_ Un agent est parti chercher le lieutenant Caine, il devrait arriver… fit-elle. Asseyez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle vit arriver Horatio, la jeune fille ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement, elle connaissait la réputation du lieutenant et son calme à toute épreuve ou presque. Horatio scanna la pièce, la grande femme blonde habillée d'un T-shirt gris avec un pantalon de flanelle de même couleur.

_ Madame, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le lieutenant Horatio Caine. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'accompagner dans mon bureau.

_ Ah enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi mon mari est-il en garde à vue ? Que signifie cela ? Nous sommes d'honnêtes gens.

_ Suivez-moi. Ordonna le lieutenant calmement mais fermement.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il. Faire un scandale dans mon labo ne rapportera rien.

_ Je suis Jane Ryes. La femme de Christopher Ryes. Hier, deux de vos collègues sont venus chercher mon mari sur son lieu de travail et l'ont emmené, il m'a passé un coup de fil pour que je prévienne notre avocat.

_ Votre mari est le principal suspect dans une enquête criminelle.

_ Criminelle. Mais, il n'a rien fait, mon mari est innocent.

_ Une jeune femme est morte, Mme Ryes. Mon équipe et moi-même travaillons à coincer son assassin.

_ Christopher n'a tué personne, il n'a même jamais levé la main sur ses enfants.

_ Tous les indices pourtant nous poussent vers lui.

_ Je veux le voir.

_ Je vais vous y emmener.

Horatio pénétra dans la prison de la brigade criminelle. Il présenta sa plaque et se dirigea selon les indications du gardien. Ryes leva les yeux en entendant des pas. Il regarda stupéfait le lieutenant arrivé en compagnie de sa femme. Horatio regardait de la même manière Ryes. Cet homme lui disait quelque chose, il en était sûr, son nom, son allure, tout lui criait qu'il le connaissait mais, il ne parvenait pas à mettre une époque. Mme Ryes entra dans la cellule de son mari pendant que celui dévisageait le lieutenant.

_ Horatio, murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

_ Appelez le gardien quand vous aurez fini. Dit Horatio avant de partir.

Il trouva Natalia et Valera qui l'attendaient anxieuses devant son bureau. Ils s'assirent et il commença :

_ Alors avec qui concorde l'ADN de Ryes ?

_ Le vôtre. Fit Valera à toute vitesse. Vous allez dire que je passe mon temps à vous ajouter des problèmes, mais c'est le cas. Christopher Ryes est votre père.

Il fallut tout le self-control d'Horatio pour garder un visage impassible. Il prit la feuille que Natalia lui tendait et la regarda attentivement.

_ Vous en êtes certaine ?

_ Absolument. On a refait le test trois fois…

_ Qui d'autre est au courant ?

_ Calleigh, mais c'est tout.

_ Pour le moment, je ne veux pas que çà se sache, sinon, vous savez ce que je risque… Je veux poursuivre cette enquête.

_ Horatio., je peux vous poser une question, fit Natalia hésitante. Je croyais qu'il était… votre père…

_ Je le pensais aussi.

Laissant là leur chef avec la feuille de rapport, elles sortirent. Horatio laissa ses pensées dériver. Non, pas possible, il était mort. Il le croyait mort. Il avait abandonné femme et enfants pour… _elle. _Cette femme arrogante. Non, cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père. Ah, songea-t-il si Raymond était là… Il pourrait parler. Il n'avait que cinq ans… il posa la feuille sur le bureau et partit à la recherche de Ryan.

***

Ryan se frotta les yeux pendant qu'il faisait défiler un épais cheveux blond au microscope. Depuis une heure, il faisait çà. Il allait en avoir une overdose. De la racine à la pointe le cheveux mesurait soixante-treize centimètres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune CSI n'avait fait qu'une pause pour un café.

_ Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Calleigh en entrant.

_Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

_ Oui. Et voir si je peux t'aider.

_ Elle a fait une consommation de cocaïne il y a neuf mois, puis, tous les mois, elle se shoote régulièrement à forte dose. Je peux dire qu'elle a pris du paracétamol et qu'elle en fait une consommation excessive. C'est tout ce que j'ai concernant ces cheveux, après, la cocaïne des boîtes et celle de ses cheveux et du sachet sont les mêmes. Voilà à quoi j'ai consacré mon après-midi. Et toi ?

_ Ryes est allé chez Ysia, on a ses empruntes et son ADN.

_ Oui, mais çà ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a tuée.

_ Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a tuée, mais il a un mobile et une occasion. Tous les indices pointent vers lui.

_ Certes. Et après ?

_ Rien.

_ Eric ?

_ Parti à la recherche d'un certain Ostin, un dealer, Troy le revendeur les a orienté vers lui, Ysia avait du mal à payer sa coke, mais çà ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a tuée, même si c'est courant dans le milieu.

_ Ah, voilà qui est intéressant, murmura Calleigh. Regarde, la teinte des cheveux diminue progressivement, elle est de plus en plus clair.

_ Oui, tu as raison, çà pourrait être la date à laquelle elle a arrêté.

_ Ca remonte à combien de temps ?

_ Trois mois et demi.

Un message d'Horatio leur demandant de venir dans son bureau, les deux jeunes gens fermèrent leur labo et obtempèrent, sur place, ils y trouvèrent Natalia, Eric et Tripp.

_ Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il.

_ Troy nous a orienté vers Ostin un dealer, on essaie avant de l'arrêter de voir ce qu'on a sur lui. Et Ysia se faisait appeler Kate quand elle achetait de la drogue.

_ Faites attention.

_ J'étais avec vous, fit Calleigh et on a les empreintes de Ryes sur les instruments de la victime et son ADN dans son lit. Ce qui fait de lui notre principal suspect d'autant que son alibi est douteux. Mais, il faudrait vérifier avec sa femme, bien que devant un jury çà n'aie pas de grande valeur.

_ Ysia a commencé à se droguer il y a neuf mois d'après ses cheveux, Elle a arrêté la coke, il y a trois mois et demi. Et le sevrage est progressif.

_ Nous avons une concordance ADN assez… inattendue. Commença Horatio. Valera et Natalia ont vérifié trois fois et il n'y a pas de doute. Cependant, je tiens à signaler de cela ne changera en rien à mon attitude lors de cette enquête. Ryes et moi avons une partie de notre ADN en commun.

Surprise presque générale.

_ Horatio, commença Tripp, vous savez ce que… Vous devriez vous retirer.

_ Pour le moment, je ne vois pas de raisons valables. Répondit le lieutenant calmement en s'asseyant. Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis… des années. Mon jugement ne sera pas guidé par mes sentiments.

Eric le regarda pas convaincu.

_ Ne vas pas le voir. Fit-il. Tu risques gros sur ce coup-là. Laisse-nous l'interroger pour cette enquête. Quand elle sera bouclée, Ok, mais pour le moment, reste en retrait vis-à-vis de lui.

_ Bon, pour demain, Ryan, Natalia, vous vous occuperez des relevés bancaires de Ryes et Ysia. Eric et Franck, vous continuez sur votre piste du règlement de compte pour de la drogue ?

Les deux intéressés hochèrent la tête.

_ Calleigh, tu t'occupes de Ryes, vas chez lui, à son bureau, chez Ysia, tu cherches n'importe quoi qui puisse prouver le meurtre.

_ Et vous ?

_ Une recherche dans le passé s'impose.

Les quatre CSI lui jetèrent un regard méfiant.

Horatio se plongea dans la contemplation du soleil et s'abîma les yeux à fixer l'océan devenu un océan de saphir. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ils l'avaient cru mort. Pendant des années, Il l'avait cru mort. Il ne se rappelait pas le départ de celui-ci, il se souvenait juste de sa mère qui avait dit à Raymond que maintenant c'était lui l'homme de la maison. Et, il le retrouve quarante ans plus tard marié à une femme arrogante. Où avait-il pu passer tout ce temps ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à le retrouver, chercher à savoir où il pouvait être. Il avait fait sa vie sans lui, il avait surmonté seul la mort de sa mère et plus récemment celle de son frère. Il voulait lui parler. Il le devait. Pourtant, une partie de lui-même se refusait à cela, à bouleverser sa vie déjà bien mouvementée. Il avait une famille maintenant, une femme et un fils. Il était heureux sans son père. Il avait grandi sans lui, Ray lui avait appris quelques trucs mais c'était d'un père donc il avait eu besoin quand sa mère est morte les laissant seuls, orphelins. Il devait avoir une réponse à ses questions : Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné ?

Il rentra et s'occupa de sa femme, oubliant l'espace d'un long moment ses obligations, ses problèmes, pour ne se consacrer qu'à celle qu'il aimait.


End file.
